Red the Pika Faunus
by Spidey108
Summary: Red was on Mt. Silver for six years when he decided to leave and go home to Pallet. But before he could he ended up in a fight that sent him to another dimension fused with his Starter and in a world that has him questioning the common sense of his world. Will he get back? Will he want to? Rated T for now and based off the Pokemon Yellow Game Red with hints of SS and Platinum.
1. Chapter 1: The Hell is a Faunus?

**_Chapter 01: The Hell is a Faunus?_**

Standing on top of a snowy mountain peak, a lone sixteen year old boy wearing a red baseball cap that covered his messy black hair, while the wind blew through his unzipped sleeveless red vest to show his black shirt underneath it and blue jeans, sighed as he just looked down towards where he assumed the Kanto Region was.

His name is Red.

The first trainer to ever become the Kanto Champion at the age of ten with a full team of six Pokemon.

What are Pokemon? They're wondrous creatures with amazing abilities and strangely enough most of them follow orders from humans to battle each other in an effort to show their strength.

"Pika?" Red looked down and smiled at a small mouse with yellow fur and black eyes with black points at his ears and short paws. His most distinctive feature were the two red circles on his cheeks and his thunderbolt shaped tail.

This was Pikachu, Red's starter and best friend.

They'be been through so much together and Pikachu has faced creatures that were ten times his own size and came out on top.

Like their first Gym Battle with Brock where he had Pikachu lower the defense of the Pokemon while it was biding it's time before he finished it with a powerful Quick Attack.

"I'm fine." Red said to his friend.

"Chu." Pikachu shook his head, showing Red that he wasn't fooled.

"I guess I'm wondering how much the world changed since we've been here." Red said looking at his partner. "Just two years ago a ten year old kid named Ethan nearly beat us."

Pikachu gave a nod after remembering this kid who actually reminded him of Red when they first started.

It was a close match and Red barely kept the title of Champion by the skin of his teeth.

"Did we get weaker just staying at this mountain?" Red asked and now Pikachu was staring.

Over the six years of being up here, Red barely said a word unless it was needed.

Hell over their journey he barely talked unless it was to give orders during a battle.

Now here he was talking as if he's done it all his life.

Sensing Pikachu's stare, Red chuckled. "I guess... I'm beginning to grow out of not talking unless needed." He said to his friend as he pulled out a Pokeball that contained his Charizard one of his trusty companions. "Up here there was never anyone to talk to. Up here I felt... Peace."

During his journey he tangled with a terrorist organization called Team Rocket and each time left him scared of losing his friends to them after seeing them abuse the Pokemon that he defeated.

He was actually planning to go to the Johto Region when the radio he had working on Pikachu's electricity picked up an attack declaring their return before a kid defeated them.

... The same kid that defeated Lance, leader of the Elite Four, the best of the best trainers and came to challenge him for the Championship title.

At first he had no problem being Champion and he was lucky enough to get one or two battles a month considering they had to defeat the Elite Four at first.

But it was the media that was getting to him.

They wouldn't leave him alone.

No privacy.

Always making up rumors.

He didn't become Champion for the fame.

He just loved to battle.

It was because of all the attention that he resigned and left for Mt. Silver the peak he was standing on now.

"Ka!" Pikachu said hopping on Red's shoulder with a smile and Red returned it.

"Maybe we should head back home." Red said as Pikachu's ears pricked at that and he knew that Pikachu loved Pallet Town.

It was where they became friends and their home after all.

Red gave a nod. "Right, I hope Mom and Prof. Oak will be happy to see me." He said running to his camp site only for an explosion to happen as something slammed into a mountain. "Gyah!" Red teetered, barely able to stand.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes as sparks went across his cheeks before they both turned to see a gigantic light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back.

Red gaped, he knew this was a Legendary.

Practically the Gods of Pokemon.

He met and battled a few like Zapdos Titan of Electricity, Articuno, Titan of Ice and Moltres Titan of Fire.

After that he managed to confront Mew and had a short battle.

It was short because Mew destroyed him before he met the clone of Mew.

Mewtwo.

That one nearly killed him if it wasn't for the Master Ball that he had from saving a Company called Silph Co. from Team Rocket.

But he has never seen this Legendary before.

Pulling out his Pokedex, which was upgraded before he came to Mt. Silver, he saw the name.

Palkia.

Now his eyes were wide.

Palkia was a Pokemon from Shinnoh.

It was said to be the Master of Space and Dimensions alongside Dialga Master of Time.

And it was in the mountain between Kanto and Johto.

Weird.

Palkia roared and it looked like it was in pain with some red crystals on it before it saw Red.

"**HUMAN!**" It roared and that surprised Red because he has never heard any Pokemon but Mewtwo talk. "Try to control me like the Blue haired one?!"

"What?" Red asked in a hoarse whisper before Palkia shot a beam at him and he barely dodged out of the way as Pikachu let loose a Thunder that Palkia shrugged off.

Looking at his Pokedex again, Red cursed because even though Palkia was part water, the Dragon type helped get rid of the Electric Weakness.

And the water takes away the Ice Weakness so Lapras and Blastoise's Ice Attacks wouldn't be effective.

So he had to use Dragon Moves.

"Charizard, get ready!"

Charizard was a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, stern-looking blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. Two fangs are visible when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each 's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

Charizard roared and raised it's wings.

But he was also at a disadvantage because Charizard was a fire type.

He was also the only member of Red's team with Dragon Moves.

"Dragon Claw!" Red ordered as the Charizard shot at Palkia.

Palkia growled and launched a Hydro Pump at Charizard him in one hit.

"No way." Red whispered in horror as he returned Charizard and sent out his next Pokemon.

But it was the same result.

No matter if he used Venusaur, or Blastoise. Snorlax and Lapras fell easy as well.

His whole team. The ones that got him to be the number one Trainer in the world.

Defeated by one Pokemon without leaving a scratch.

"**CHU!**" Pikachu electrocuted the Palkia again as it roared in annoyance and came at him.

"Agility!" Red ordered desperately as his Starter moved quickly barely avoiding Palkia's claws.

Now it was like Pikachu versus Onix all over again only the difference was Palkia was much bigger.

"Keep using Agility!" Red ordered trying to find a way to beat Palkia.

Normally battles excited him.

But if Pikachu lost, this Palkia will kill him.

And then in his rage he might go to Kanto and Johto to do the same.

"**ENOUGH!**" Palkia shot a Hyper Beam at the ground knocking Pikachu back as he struggled to get up. "Hmph, damn rat must have Legendary blood in him."

"Leave him alone!" Red shouted at seeing his best friend like that as Palkia looked at him.

"Forgot about you." Palkia's claws glowed as he went to do his Spacial Rend move and Pikachu forced himself to his feet and moved quickly to intercept the attack with a Volt Tackle but as it collided with the attack, Pikachu was sent right into Red and the attack caused both of them to disappear, leaving only five Pokeballs on the ground.

"Enough Palkia!" Palkia turned to see his reflection inside the iced mountain. "The human known as Cyrus was stopped by two trainers, it's over."

"Over? The humans seek to enslave us." Palkia said to the reflection. "You must've seen them through the Reverse World Giratina."

"No, this comes from Arceus himself." Giratina said in a growl. "And bring that Red boy back."

Palkia frowned.

"Red?" Palkia asked curiously. "That one kid Mew went on about?"

"The very same." Giratina said before seeing Palkia look a bit shiftly. "You can bring him back, can't you?"

"Yeah... Once I find him." Palkia muttered. "I was angry and I didn't think of which dimension to send him."

Giratina just stared. "So for all we know he could be dead?"

"Yes." Palkia shrugged. "Like I care, even if Mew thinks highly of him he's a human."

"A human that actually saved some Legendary Pokemon from evil people!" Giratina shouted as Palkia finally realized what he did in his bout of anger from almost being controlled by Cyrus.

As Palkia was thinking, Giratina used his powers to bring Red's Pokeballs into the Reverse World and place them In Prof. Oak's lab so they could be healed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red groaned as he woke up on the ground in an alley. "W-What happened?" He muttered standing up before feeling off balance as he fell forward his ears drooping.

... Wait.

Red stood up and felt his ears only to see that they were Pikachu ears. "**WHA?!**" He ran until he found a nearby mirror and saw himself with Pikachu's ears, eyes and the tail sticking through his butt.

...

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Red screamed as he saw his reflection.

Red looked to be hyperventilating before he heard people whispering around him.

"What type of Faunus is that?"

"Forget that why is he screaming?"

"He's a stupid Faunus, that's why."

Red's ears twitched as he turned around. "Uh hi?" He asked, hoping for some help before ducking as a botte slammed into the wall above him.

"Get the Faunus!"

Red turned and ran awkwardly with the tail slowing him down as they gave pursuit.

Why were they after him?

And what the hell is a Faunus?!

While running, Red didn't notice everything becoming a blur around him as some light shot behind him and he was speeding through the streets like how Pikachu did Quick Attack.

It was only a few seconds later that Red noticed and he tripped before slamming into a wall.

"Ow." Red rubbed his head as his new ears drooped before he paused. "But what happened to Pikachu?"

Red wracked his memory trying to remember his times with Pikachu but for some reason he was seeing himself through Pikachu's eyes as well.

"This is getting me nowhere-." Red complained before he paused as he thought about something.

Palkia.

"Shit." Red jumped up, the pain on his head forgotten as he realized how Palkia could be destroying Kanto and Johto right now. "I need to go-... But where am I?"

Placing a hand on his hat, Red groaned before accidentally letting loose electricity towards a trash can where a black four legged creature meowed in surprise.

"Is that a black Meowth?" Red asked not getting it.

_Crash!_

Red jumped as someone in a black suit came crashing through the window his red sunglasses barely staying on his face. "Wha?!"

Turns out someone else came out with the guy after kicking him.

It was a fifteen year old girl with a pale complexion, silverish eyes, black hair that had red streaks wearing a black outfit and a skirt along with a red hood.

In her hands however was a giant red scythe.

"The heck did I get myself into?" Red asked himself before the girl turned towards the store where more guys were waiting as she twirled her scythe with a smirk getting into a fighting position.

Looking towards the other men in black suits, Red saw a guy with orange hair that was covered in a black bowler hat, wearing a red-collared white shirt, a gray scarf and black gloves with sleeves as he had a lit cigar in his mouth.

"Okay... Get her." The man order calmly as his men ran at the girl who was easily kicking their butts left and right.

She slammed her scythe on the ground before using it to spin in the air to kick someone.

Then she pulled it out of the ground and spun it knocking a guy into the air and she finished up by slamming the dull side of the blade into the third guy, knocking him into the ground.

The last guy shot a gun at her but she moved at an incredible speed. If Red hasn't had practice watching Pikachu doing agility to know where he was, he would've lost her as she slammed into the last guy.

"Whoa." Red said thinking of how similar this was to a Pokemon battle with how she moved before he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Stop or I'll kill this damn Faunus!" The first guy she kicked out the window ordered as the girl glared at him.

"Hiding behind an innocent person?" She asked gripping her scythe tightly. "You're despicable."

"I'm a thief, it's what we do-." The man said before Red electrocuted him before slamming his head into the guy's face effectively breaking his nose.

Then focusing on the thought when he was running from the people, he somehow used Quick Attack to get across the street.

The girl then kicked the guy into the wall before looking at Red. "Nice moves." She complimented him as the Cigar guy came out holding his cane.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He said to his men before looking at the two. "Well then Red-." Red gave a start at him knowing his name. "And yellow Faunus."

Then he realized he called the girl Red. "You're names Red as well?" Red asked earning a surprised look.

"No, that's your name?" Red gave a nod.

The man coughed getting the attention back to him.

"I have to say this is an eventful evening, and as much as I would like to stick around." The man aimed his cane at them as the end opened up to show a gun after he dropped his cigar. "This is where we part ways."

It shot a red flare at them and both the girl and Red moved with the girl jumping as Red used Quick Attack to get out of the way the explosion knocking him off his feet.

Landing on the ground, the girl looked around not seeing him until she saw the man climbing to a rooftop through a fire escape.

"He's getting away!" The girl said as Red shakily got up before she ran by grabbing his arm. "Come on!"

"Huh?!" Red was surprised by him practically getting dragged along for the ride and that was before the girl used her scythe to jump up there with him in tow. "Whoa!"

"Hey." The girl said with a smirk as the man stopped at the edge of the rooftop.

"Persistent the two of you are." The man said looking at them.

That was when some sort of small plane came up behind him causing Red to gape.

This was bad.

"End of the line Red's!" The man said pulling a red crystal out and throwing it at them as he climbed onto the plane, firing another flare at them.

The explosion would most likely have killed them if a blonde woman didn't land in front of them using a wand of some sort. When the smoke cleared, Red saw that she wore a white business suit and a purple cape along with triangle glasses.

Waving her wand, purple energy shot out, slamming into the plane causing the pilot to nearly lose control. Then she shot more purple energy and a thunderstorm appeared above the plane.

Then a woman wearing red with black hair walked to the ramp of the plane and shot fire at the woman who was defending Red and the girl before the woman jumped backwards to dodge it.

The blonde woman then formed a purple giant arrow and shot it at the ship before the fire lady shot flames at it but the arrow kept reforming.

Finally the fire woman shot a blast of fire obliterating the purple shards.

"Whoa." Red said in awe as Ruby's scythe folded in and she was shooting at the plane as it took off. "Gyah!"

The sound of the gun scared him, especially since he was standing next to it.

Not wanting to be useless, Red focused as if he knew what he was doing with the memory of Pikachu doing the same thing and shot a Thunderbolt at the plane, but it was too far out of reach.

"Should've done Thunder." Red complained feeling drained as the ground below them began to glow and the blonde woman used her energy to knock them to the side before jumping away.

Red was barely standing when he heard the girl say. "You're a Huntress." Both he and the Blonde Woman turned towards her as she looked like she was in awe. "Can I have your autograph?"

"What's a Huntress?" Red asked causing the girl to look at him with wide eyes while the Blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How do you not know what a Huntress is?!" The girl said looking like he was a blasphemer of a religion or something.

... Oh man he hopes he didn't accidently become one.

The last thing he needed was to be killed for accidently insulting a religion.

"Come with me." The Blonde Woman grabbed them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hope you two realize that your actions will not be taken lightly." The Blonde woman now known to them as Glynda said as they were in an interrogation room. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

First time this ever happened to Red, usually the Police are just happy that Red stopped the Rockets.

Even his Mom was happy although she did give him a stern look when he said he did.

"They started it." The girl protested.

"If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back." The girl gave a smile while Red looked a bit somber at thinking of home. "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda finished slamming her wand near their hands causing them to move back quickly.

Red felt his ear twitch as the girl gave a small eep from nearly being slapped on the wrist.

"But, there's someone here who wants to meet you." Glynda said as she moved to the side to show another figure entering the room.

The man had gray hair, shaded glasses, a dark green scarf with a purple cross emblem on it, an unzipped black suit and brown eyes as he carried a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee confusing Red.

It was nearly ten.

He knew how to tell the time from the position of the moon back on his Journey.

What was this man doing with coffee during this time?

"Ruby Rose." The man said looking at the girl as she looked surprised that he knew her name and he leaned in. "You... Have silver eyes."

"Uh... Um." The now named Ruby wasn't sure what to say before the man looked at Red.

"Now you I'm curious to say that we couldn't find a trace of you...?"

Red realized what he was waiting for. "Red."

"Red." The man gave a nod before turning back to Ruby. "So, where did you learn to do this?"

Glynda turned out to be holding a device Red hasn't seen before that was showing a video of how Ruby was moving.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" It sounded more like a statement than a question to Red.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

"I see." The man then placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby and Red.

Ruby slowly reached a hand out and ate a cookie before she began to eat more but she stopped not seeing Red eating.

"Aren't you having one?" Ruby asked as Red shook his head.

"Not hungry-." Red began before his stomach interrupted him with a growl causing Ruby to look amused. "I guess I'll have one."

"It's just that I've seen only one scythe wielder of that skill before." The man continued, taking a sip of his coffee. "A dusty old crow."

"Mph! Thad meh unkl." Ruby said through a mouthful of cookies before she swallowed and looked sheepish as she wiped her mouth. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wings and now I'm all like Hooooo Wa Tcha Haaaa!"

Red just had a deadpanned face at her doing karate poses as Glynda shook her head.

"I see and what about you?" The man turned to look at Red as the screen now showed him electrocuting the guy before using Quick Attack to get away. "You don't seem to have a crystal for electricity so how did you do that?"

"... Instinct." Red said and surprisingly it was. "I've never been in a situation like that before."

That was also true. Team Rocket for all their faults in abusing Pokemon didn't try to hurt him physically.

Now that he's thinking about that, it was a bit confusing.

"You instinctively electrocuted someone and ran quickly to the other side of the street?" Again it sounded more like a statement.

Red gave a nod.

"And you don't go to Signal?" The man asked as Red gave another nod before he turned back to Ruby leaving Red to sigh in relief that his questioning was over.

... For now.

"So what's an adorable girl such as yourself doing a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked as Ruby smiled a bit.

"Well, I want to be a huntress." Ruby said before looking at Red. "I still don't get how you don't know about Huntresses." The man raised an eyebrow at that.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked filing away that last sentence in his mind.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." Ruby explained sounding more excited with each word she spoke. "See my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because well I want to help people."

Red gave a nod remembering how he felt whenever he fought Team Rocket.

"My parents also taught me to help others and I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it.'" Ruby continued with a shrug as her smile got wider. "I mean the Police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh! You know?"

Red was blinking as the man and Glynda listened to her.

Exciting he got. Maybe cool as well.

But what the hell does Romantic mean?

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked curiously as Red shook his head while Ruby gave a nod.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered with a nod. "Y-You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

"Hm. Hello." The now identified Professor Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said with a smile.

"Um... Hi." Red said.

Truthfully he never had much human contact before.

Besides his Mom, Professor Oak and Blue, he only battled people and got to know his Pokemon.

Another reason he left was because people only wanted to know the Champion and not him. Not Red.

So yeah... His social skills are low.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said with a hint of longing in her voice.

"And what about you Red?" Ozpin asked as Red gave a jump at being asked if he wanted to go to a school.

"I haven't been to a school since I was ten." Red answered.

"And why's that?" Ozpin asked.

"... Didn't need to." Red answered considering he graduated to become a Trainer and he did that already.

Ozpin shared a glance with Glynda who had a disapproving look but she looked away with a huff.

"Well okay." Ozpin said and Ruby had a wide smile. "You both can come to my school."

Red's eyes widened not in excitement.

But in fear.

He had to get back to Kanto soon!

Who knows what Palkia is doing?

"Run along now Ruby, as for you Red I have a few more questions about what you did." Ozpin said as Ruby gave a salute before she went to run out but she turned.

"See you at Beacon, Red!" Ruby said as she ran off.

Red just turned and looked at Ozpin who gave Glynda a nod as she played a different video.

This one showed him appearing in the alley. "Would you mind explaining that?" Ozpin asked as Red looked at him with wide eyes.

But seeing no way out and the fact that he was a horrible liar, Blue told him that himself, he told the truth.

Red started with the explanation of Pokemon and luckily his Pokedex was inside his pocket still in working condition as he handed it to Ozpin who looked through it seeing the different creatures.

But when he got to Pikachu he noticed the similarities between Red and it.

That was when he motioned for Red to continue with an interested look.

So Red told him how he dreamed of being a trainer and had to go into an explanation of Pokemon rights due to them looking a little wary of them 'forcing' creatures to fight for sport.

Surely it wasn't that shocking, right?

... Right?

Anyways, he told of his journey to collect the gym badges and how he and Pikachu always fought as a team, something that had Ozpin giving an approving nod.

When he got into the story of Team Rocket he noticed Ozpin and Glynda sharing a glance, but when he said how the Police didn't even persuade him to avoid Team Rocket they started to worry about the Common Sense of his world if his story was true.

He also told them how he got his other partners and how he caused Team Rocket to disband and then took on the Elite Four where he became the Youngest Kanto Champion to ever walk the halls.

Finally he told them of him going to Mt. Silver to avoid people because of how they saw him as some sort of celebrity and after a few years of solitude after a kid challenged him to a fight which he won, he finally got to the most recent point.

"So this Palkia is the Master of Space and Dimensions?" Ozpin asked bringing the file up on the Pokedex as he learned how it operated by going through it.

Red gave a nod. "He hit Pikachu with an attack and we both fell through some weird void." He explained looking down. "Next thing I know I'm in an alley with his ears, eyes and tail."

Ozpin looked at him and gave a nod. "I believe you."

Now Red looked surprised.

"Your story is too outlandish and if you were trying to lie you would've told something that most people would believe." Ozpin explained before giving a smirk. "And something tells me you would make a bad liar."

Red's face turned the shade of his namesake at that.

"It would explain how you don't officially exist." Ozpin said causing Red to blink.

"What? But I do exist."

"Think, you said that this Palkia is a Master of Dimensions?" Ozpin said as Red frowned before he caught what he was saying. "And somehow the wormhole you fell into fused you and Pikachu together."

"Oh." Then Red panicked. "I need to get back! We need to separate Pikachu and I-."

"How would you do that?" Glynda asked still looking stern.

That caused Red to deflate as he sat back down. "So I'm stuck here? Forever?" He asked thinking of how his Mom would react or of how Blue and Prof. Oak would.

They knew he was in Mt. Silver so it could be years before they figure out he's missing.

And what about his team? Were they alright? Were they-?

No, they couldn't be dead.

Red was shaking as these thoughts went through his head.

"And Pikachu?"

Ozpin frowned. "Red, I promise you that I will help you get back home and to get your friend back, if I can manage it, but until then it's best that you come to Beacon." He said. "You need a place to stay and people will look down on you, thinking you're a Faunus-?"

"That's the fifth time I've heard that word. What's a Faunus?" Red asked hearing that and he was tired of hearing it without knowing what it meant.

Glynda answered for him. "A Faunus is a human with noticable animal traits like how you have this Pikachu's ears and tail." She said causing Red to grab his tail as she said it. "They suffer from discrimination of humans because of their characteristics."

"But that's stupid." Red said picturing how people made fun of Bug Pokemon or Magikarps for the argument of being weak and how some humans thought of Pokemon as nothing but tools of war. "We're all living beings."

"Some people don't have that mindset." Ozpin said as Red looked down. "Now I believe we can get started on your school file, but we need your last name."

"... Uh." Truthfully, the only person he knew with a last name was Professor Oak and he never really questioned that until now. "I don't have one."

Ozpin now looked surprised although all that showed was his brow going up a bit.

"... But put Pikachu for the last name." Red decided to honor his friend until they found a way to be separated.

Ozpin gave a nod, understanding his reasoning as he got to work on the form.

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright some explanations first.**

**Now it's been six years since Red went to Mt. Moon and I'm using the Red from the Game series, Yellow Version to be exact. Ethan was actually Gold from HeartGold and SoulSilver and the reason Palkia was pissed was because of Team Galactic from Platinum.**

**In Platinum before going to the Reverse World, Dialga and Palkia vanished so I figured why couldn't Palkia end up at Mt. Silver during that one?**

**And in his rage he attacked Red.**

**As you may have noticed I'm going to be making fun of the lack of common sense in the Pokemon Games that the characters take for granted, different from what I normally do, like why no one told a ten year old kid off for fighting a Terrorist Organization?**

**Seriously?**

**And don't get me started on the last names bit.**

**Then Red wondering what Romantic meant?**

**He maybe sixteen but he placed himself in self-exile for six years.**

**I don't think his Mom gave him the 'Pidgey and Beedrill' (Birds and Bees) talk yet.**

**So yes he's a clueless sixteen year old with a strong sense of right and wrong and an innocent outlook on life... Well compared to the RWBY world he has an innocent outlook on life.**

**Oh and he'll be put on RWBY's team considering his being placed there would have the school have an odd number of students leaving one team with an extra member.**

**As for Red and Pikachu fusing together? I figured it would give him some problems due to the Faunus issue.**

**Plus Red using the attacks, well he's been a trainer so he saw how Pokemon used the attacks and he knows how to focus.**

**Thundershock is a quick one but Thunderbolt and Thunder he has to focus and they take a lot of energy.**

**As he gets more fighting experience, he'll notice that it's instinctual in the beginning because during the fusing, he has Pikachu's instincts in a fight.**

**Whether or not he'll end up back home will remain to be seen.**

**So how did I do with a RWBY/Pokemon Xover?**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

_**Chapter 02: Beacon Academy**_

"Gramps, I'm here." A brunette teenager wearing a unbuttoned green shirt and blue jeans came into a Pokemon lab to see a gray haired old man wearing a white lab coat before he saw Red's team being hooked up to a healing machine. "Red's back?"

Professor Samuel Oak shook his head. "No, I found his team here injured badly this morning." He said getting the teen's attention. "Red was nowhere to be found."

The teen did an imitation of a Goldeen before he shook his head. "But this is Red we're talking about!" He protested. "He beat me in the Championship and he's a strong trainer, who can beat him?"

"I don't know Blue." Professor Oak said with a tired sigh. "And that's what worries me."

Looking down, Blue gave a nod. "I'm going to Mt. Silver."

Prof. Oak's eyes widened. "Blue, I don't think-."

"Gramps, Red could be there injured for all we know!" Blue interrupted his Grandpa. "We need to find him."

After a second, Prof. Oak walked towards the computer. "I'll notify the Elite Four, I'm sure they'll be willing to help out with the Champion missing... Just be careful."

"I will be." Blue said as he exited the lab.

Then Prof. Oak made a call to Johto to see if Ethan knew what happened considering he was the last person that was known to fight Red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red felt his tail twitching a bit as he was inside some sort of plane flying through the air.

After the talk with Ozpin and Glynda the other night, Ozpin helped Red out by renting a room for the night and now he was heading towards Beacon.

He was honestly hoping that this was all a messed-up dream and that he would wake up to Pikachu sleeping on his chest as usual in Mt. Silver before he let his team out.

But he just woke up in the bed still with the Pikachu features.

Red looked down and sighed as he thought about home.

What was happening there?

"_The Robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick._" Red looked at the TV to see the face of the guy he and that Ruby girl faced the other night. "_Who continues to avoid authorities. If you have any details leading to his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa._"

"Roman?" Red gave a nod at knowing the guys name now. "If I had Charizard or Snorlax, he wouldn't had gotten away."

If he had Pikachu instead of being fused with him, he wouldn't have gotten away.

"_Thank you._" A silver haired woman appeared on the screen. "_In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protests turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-._"

The screen turned off before a hologram of Glynda appeared. "Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have been selected the honor of being able to attend this prestigious academy."

Red rolled his eyes, not caring about attending but he did need a place to stay and Ozpin offered it.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it." Glynda continued as Red gave a nod liking that this world was in peace. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task."

By that point, Red tuned everything out as he began to look out the window and imagine himself flying on Charizard's back, feeling the wind in his face as he was laughing and how Charizard sometimes did dives for both his amusement and to scare Red as he shoots a flamethrower into the sky.

Just thinking about that memory caused Red's ears to droop.

He just couldn't stop thinking of his friends.

Looking at his bag, Red reached in there and pulled out a picture.

It was one taken during the Hall of Fame after he won the championship and it showed him with his team causing him to smile.

All of them worked so hard for it and it paid off in the end.

Snorlax looked lazy with a smirk while Venusaur had a Vine Whip out holding Red up. Charizard had his arms crossed as he was back to back with Blastoise looking cool for the shot. Lapras was in the back with a smile as she had her head next to Snorlax.

And Pikachu was on top of Red's head wearing his hat with a smile as he held a paw in the air using the victory sign.

"Oh Gross!" Red turned to see that a seventeen year old blond boy wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also had blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles.

And he was throwing up.

The one who spoke was a seventeen year old blonde girl wearing a a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Standing next to the girl was actually Ruby who was rapidly backing up towards Red not noticing him as she tried to get away from the puke. "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me-!"

That was when she stepped on Red's tail that was on the floor at that time. "**YEOWCH!**" Red shouted causing her to jump as he now held his trampled tail.

"Red." Ruby gave a wave before she realized what she did. "Uh sorry about that."

"So whose this?" The blond girl asked managing to get away from Vomit Boy as she was kicking the vomit off her shoes.

"Yang this is Red, the boy I told you about last night." Ruby said as Red was busy keeping his tail off the floor.

"Oh so this is him." This Yang girl had a sly look in her eyes as she winked at Red who blinked in confusion. "Mama approves." She said eyeing his form appreciatively while Ruby gave Yang a look.

Why did she wink at him? And what did she mean?

"Um what?" Red asked looking confused before the ship landed and Vomit Boy ran out there before making it to the trash can to continue puking.

Placing the picture inside his backpack, Red shouldered it and began running after Ruby and Yang, considering he didn't know what to do and they were the only people who he knew.

"Wow." Red heard Ruby say and he looked to see Beacon Academy and he had to say, it looked a lot like how the Indigo Plateau did in all its glory.

"The view in Vale has nothing on this." Yang said as Red blinked before shrugging.

"It could be worse." He said before he heard Ruby gasp and look like a kid in a candy store as people passed by them.

"Sis, that guy has a collapsible staff!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes before she hugged Yang's arm. "And he's got a fire sword!"

Yang had a weird look that had nothing on Red's weird look before she pulled on Ruby's hood bringing her back to reality. "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons?" Ruby asked incredulously. "They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us. Oh they're so cool."

Red was now thinking he would probably be better off by himself.

As he was thinking of that, Yang continued. "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" She asked as Ruby grabbed her scythe that was folded and placed on her lower back. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose." Ruby said hugging the scythe "I just really like seeing new ones."

This was starting to remind Red of Pokemon.

He was happy with his team, but he wouldn't deny loving to see new Pokemon as well.

"It's like meeting new people, but better." Ruby said before Red chuckled.

"I guess I can relate." He said out loud.

Ruby grinned, thinking she found another weapons enthusiast. "So what weapon do you have?"

Yang chuckled at her sister having a friend already and left to find her own friends.

"... Uh." Red looked around shiftily. "None?"

Ruby's grin turned to one of horror pretty quickly. "None?!" She asked out loud. "How do you not have a weapon?!"

"D-Don't need one." Red said backing up as his lack of social skills were kicking in. "I never found a reason to have a weapon-."

Red was cut off as he accidently tripped over his own tail and hit a luggage cart that had silver luggage falling everywhere.

"What are you doing?!" A new voice asked out loud and Red looked over to see a seventeen year old girl with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail and crystal blue eyes wearing a dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displayed some sort of Crest, which bores a resemblance to a snowflake. She also some sort of skirt.

Red gulped as he wasn't used to people yelling and he went back into his shell so to speak.

Whenever Team Rocket yelled it ended in a Pokemon Battle in which he took them down in.

Now? He didn't know what to do.

"Are you deaf or something?!" The girl shouted at him causing Red to lean back a bit. "Do you realize the damage you could've caused?!"

"Hey it was an accident." Ruby said trying to help Red as she picked up a suitcase.

"Give me that!" The girl grabbed the suitcase and opened it to show vials of colored dust. "This is dust, mined and purified by the Schnee Query."

"Uh." Red tried to speak up when the girl pulled out a red vial.

"What are you brain dead?" The girl asked. "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning!"

Red looked embarrassed because he didn't know anything about this world as she shook the fire dust, not noticing it affecting Ruby's nose as she twitched, trying desperately to stop a sneeze.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" The girl asked shaking it one more time. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm so-." Red began before Ruby sneezed causing an explosion of fire, ice and lightning as his face was now covered in soot. "Dizzy." Red finished coughing out some smoke as he fell backwards twitching.

"**UNBELIEVABLE!**" Now the girl was focusing on Ruby. "This was the kind of thing I was just talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby said in embarrassment.

Red shook his head, getting the soot off his face. "So am I." Red said before the girl continued.

"You two are complete dolts!" She said. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well uh-."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters." The girl said and Red had to close his eyes to stop thinking of the people in Team Rocket that looked down on him for being a kid.

"Hey, we said that we were sorry Princess." Ruby said getting tired of her complaining.

"It's Heiress actually." A new voice said as they all turned to see yet another young girl of light olive complexion, similar to Ruby and the other girl. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest.

'_Heiress?_' Red thought in confusion and he swore he saw the bow twitch.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of Energy Propellant in the world." The girl said as Weiss smirked.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said with a smirk before the girl continued.

"The same company, infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What? How dare-." Weiss was at a loss for words as Ruby giggled at her reaction and Red just stayed on the ground.

Weiss then shook her head and stomped off.

"Well at least we're not the only ones having a rough first day." Ruby said looking down to Red before she turned to say something to the other girl. "So what's your-?"

Only to see that she was already walking away.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ruby said sitting down in a slump.

Red gave a barely noticeable nod before they heard footsteps and both of them turned to see Vomit Boy holding out his hands to help them up. "Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Ruby said accepting the gesture while Red pushed himself up.

"... Red."

Ruby coughed. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" She asked as Jaune looked a bit sheepish that this was brought up.

"All I'm saying." Jaune began as the three of them were walking towards Beacon. "Is that Motion Sickness is a more common problem than people let on."

"Look I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"It kind of was." Red said attributing to the conversation feeling weird that no one knew him as a Champion here.

He guess that it was kind of nice... Maybe he could make some friends until he gets back home.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face? Or Lightning Butt?" Jaune asked the last one referring to Red's tail.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby protested as Red looked at his tail thinking about Pikachu again.

"I guess it could be worse." Red admitted with a shrug.

Jaune chuckled. "Well the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue." He said with a smirk. "Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked being skeptical.

"They will." Jaune said before he looked doubtful. "At least I hope they do."

"Why would ladies love it?" Red asked feeling lost, but Jaune took that as a joke against him and he was hanging his head in shame.

'_Seriously, why won't anyone tell me?_' Red thought with his eye twitching before Ruby pulled her scythe out.

"So I have this." Ruby said looking like it was perfectly normal for a fifteen year old girl to carry a scythe that was bigger than her.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?!" Jaune asked in shock as Ruby had it in the ground.

"It's also a customizable high-impact Sniper Rifle." Ruby said earning a lost look from Red and a confused look from Jaune.

"A-wha?" Jaune asked as Ruby cocked it.

"It's also a gun." Ruby simplified as they both gave a nod, Red remembering it being used the other night. "So what do you have?"

"Oh I have this sword." Jaune fumbled before he pulled a blade out.

"Oooooh." Ruby said in fascination.

"And I have this shield too." Jaune pulled on the scabbard as it unfolded into a shield.

"What do they do?" Ruby asked curiously as Jaune looked a little embarrassed.

"Well... The shield gets smaller so if I get tired of carrying it, I can just... Put it away." Jaune said having trouble catching the shield as he tried to put it up.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

Jaune laughed before looking a bit dejected. "Yeah, it would." Then he looked at Red. "What about you?"

"I don't have a weapon." Red answered as Ruby still looked shocked. "But I do have something."

He looked around before seeing a tree and focused doing a Thundershock on it surprising Jaune.

"That was a weaker version of my electric attacks." Red said before wincing. '_Pikachu's electric attacks._'

"That's pretty cool." Jaune answered honestly.

"I guess so, but I'm kind of a dork about weapons." Ruby said as she held her scythe. "I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

That caught both boys attention. "Wait, you made that?!" Jaune asked with wide eyes.

"Of course." Ruby said like it was nothing. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons, didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me down." Jaune said looking down. "My Great-Great Grandpa used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a Family Heirloom to me." Ruby said as Red gave a nod. "Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said with a smile as Ruby put the scythe up.

"So why did you help us out there in the Courtyard?" Ruby asked as Jaune gave a shrug.

"Why not?" Jaune asked his smile still showing. "My Mom always said that Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Huh."

"Or enemies." Red said a little cynically as he thought about Team Rocket.

"I suppose." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby decided to intervene. "Hey, where are we going anyways?"

"Oh I don't know." Jaune said nearly making Red fall over from his answer. "I was just following you two."

"... We were following you." Red said before sighing. "Wouldn't be the first time I got lost."

"You think there would be a directory?" Jaune asked. "Maybe a food court or some sort of recognizable landmark?"

He stopped as Ruby was laughing a bit.

"Uh is that a no?" Jaune asked.

"That's a no." Ruby confirmed before turning to see that Red was gone. "Red?"

Jaune blinked as he looked around. "Where did he go?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red found himself inside the school where a lot of the students were.

... Alright he might've ditched Ruby and Jaune.

It's not that he didn't like them, but he was just not sure how to talk to them.

He's not good at making friends.

Blue was actually the only person he could count as a friend from growing up with him, while everyone else was just acquaintances.

Giving a sigh, Red took his hat off and messed with his locks before he placed a hand on his shoulder as if expecting Pikachu to be there, but he gave a sigh.

He really missed his buddy.

Throughout his journey, Pikachu kept him from feeling lonely and after six years of having him around all the time, it was weird without having him to talk to.

"Stupid Palkia." Red muttered under his breath thinking of the Legendary that got him into this mess.

Giving a sigh, Red leaned against the wall before he saw Ruby and Jaune walk in with Ruby running to get to her sister while Jaune had his hand out only for his head to fall as he muttered something Red couldn't hear.

Looking away, Red was wondering what was going to happen before he heard a familiar voice.

"**YOU!**"

Turning to the shout, Red sighed as he saw it was Weiss yelling at Ruby who jumped into Yang's arms. "Oh God, it's happening again." She said in fear.

"You're lucky we weren't thrown off the side of the cliff." Weiss said as Yang had a wide-eyed look.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said in shock.

"It was an accident." Ruby said jumping down from Yang's arms. "It was an accident."

"Right, now where's that Faunus that was with you." Weiss asked looking around before locking eyes with Red and she began stomping over to him.

Sweating a bit, Red went to run off only for Weiss to reach him and stomp on his tail to keep him from running.

It didn't stop him from trying as Weiss just stood there waiting for him to stop while Ruby and Yang were running over as well.

"For the love of Arceus that hurts!" Red cried out causing Weiss to blink wondering if Arceus was a Faunus thing before shaking her head.

"Here!" She handed a pamphlet out to him as Red took it before she got off his tail.

"What's this?" Red asked as he held his tail off the floor making a plan to keep it from being stomped on in the future.

That was when he saw the title.

'_Dust for Dummies._'

His eye twitched as Weiss walked off, not wanting to talk to him.

"You alright?" Ruby asked knowing that was the second time his tail was stepped on in one hour.

"Yeah." Red muttered as he went to ball up the pamphlet, but he frowned before shrugging as he placed it in his bag.

Might as well learn all he could about Dust so he could avoid any future mishaps with it.

"Man what was her problem?" Yang asked hearing how she yelled at Ruby but not what happened with Red.

"Red tripped and knocked her luggage down leading to the dust tickling my nose." Ruby explained quickly as Yang gave a nod.

A cough caused them to look up to see Professor Ozpin at a microphone stand with Glynda standing nearby. "I'll... Keep this brief." Prof. Ozpin said pushing his spectacles back a bit. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hold your craft and to acquire new skills and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

'_Been there, done that._' Red thought absentmindedly.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." Prof. Ozpin said causing the future students to look at him in surprise. "In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge would free you from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

With that, Prof. Ozpin left the stage as Glynda stepped up. "You will gather in the barn tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins." She said. "Be ready. You're dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off." Yang observed as Red gave a nod.

"Definately different from last night." He said.

"It was like he wasn't even there." Ruby continued before they heard Jaune.

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" They turned to see him next to Weiss who was shaking her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was night and Red was wearing nothing but his black shirt and pants, wondering what the next day would bring as he laid on a sleeping roll that was provided for him.

He skimmed through the Dust pamphlet already and he was surprised by how they were just like Pokemon Attacks.

Maybe if he gets a few, he can do Pokemon Moves like Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Fire Spin, to name a few. Something to cover stuff that his-... Pikachu's electricity attacks wouldn't affect.

Just thinking of Pikachu caused Red to frown before he got up and left the room they were in, making it to the ledge where he could see the stars.

People were talking a bit loudly as he looked up at the sky, not seeing the constellations that he was familiar with.

Reaching into his bag, Red pulled the Pokeflute out and brought it to his lips as he began to play it.

He knew a few songs but right now he was playing the one that he used to wake Snorlax up when he first met him.

Playing it brought memories of whenever he fought in a tough battle as well as one of his losses against Sabrina-.

"That's a nice song."

Red jumped at the voice, the flute letting out a loud noise as he hit the wrong note and turned to see Ruby and Yang walking out there.

Ruby was now wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped wolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink rose decorations while Yang was wearing a orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front, and brown boy shorts.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized sheepishly for making Red jump. "Yang and I saw how you left so we came to see if you were alright."

"... I'm fine." Red said looking away.

"So what type of flute is that?" Yang asked never seeing it before.

"It's a Pokeflute." Red answered automatically before wincing.

"A what?" Ruby asked as Red placed the flute back into his bag, next to his folded up bike.

"Nothing, it's just... Someone gave it to me and I play it whenever I feel out of place." Red answered looking at the sky again. "I guess I'm a little homesick."

"Well what was your home like?" Yang asked jumping to sit on the ledge. "Maybe talking about it will be better."

"..." Red looked down before smiling. "It was a little country town if you will, small enough that I'm pretty sure you won't find it on a map, called Pallet Town. I lived there for ten years before I left and came to a city for the first time and that was awesome-."

"Wait, you left when you were ten?" Ruby asked curiously, thinking he ran away.

"Well in Pallet Town people go on journeys when they're ten." Red answered like it was no big deal, thinking that it was the same everywhere. "I loved going on my journey."

"That sounds cool." Yang said with a nod, deciding not to ask why or what the journey was. "So when did you go back?"

Red stopped and looked down. "A few months after I left." He said remembering that he hasn't seen his Mom in six years since he became the Champion.

'_Some son I turned out to be._'

The girls saw his ears droop as if he was sad about something before he shook his head. "I'm going to bed." He said waving at them. "Good night."

"Night." Yang waved before looking at Ruby. "Well that makes another friend alongside that Jaune guy."

"Tch and a negative friend with Weiss." Ruby said and that was all Red heard as he made it to his bed roll and rolled over asleep.

**To Be Continued...**

** Sorry if Red seemed a little Angsty there, but I'm kind of focusing on his feelings of being separated from his home and losing his friends so suddenly right as he decided to go home.**

** He won't be emo in this story, so don't worry about that.**

** Now next chapter will be showing the Initiation Test with Red learning that there's more to him being half-Pokemon than one would think.**

** And I have one question.**

** Should I make Red the leader of RRWBY as I'm calling it with five people or stick with Ruby staying the leader?**

** The reason I'm asking is because due to being a Pokemon Regional Champion, Red has a keen strategic mind that would make a good leadership quality.**

** But I'm not to sure if changing it from Ruby would be good idea.**

** Alright, now for the Reviews.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks and I'm happy you introduced this show to me and I think I showed Red having trouble getting into things here with the mishap with Weiss as well as the slip-up of Arceus, but it's only been one day for him so it's to be expected. Plus I chose Red because in my opinion GameRed is the Ultimate Trainer because he accomplished everything that he dreamed of and his character could be anything you want it to be in a story. Huh good idea for the light collapsible weapons. I think I can implement that in this story alongside the Dust Manipulation and the Pokemon Abilities. And don't worry about the Fanboy Rant, I've had my fair share of moments.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it and the ripples that he creates will be revealed in time.**

** Coldblue: Meh I don't know everything about it either but it is interesting to watch and learn and yes Pikachu's mind does exist alongside Red's it'll be shown in the next Chapter or two. And sorry about the lack of updating Ecto's Pokemon Adventure.**

** 24CaratCoal: Yeah, I am looking forward to typing that part and I have a plan for what happens after he lands that will be a reason he's so angry at Ozpin. And don't worry, I don't plan for Red to be stuck on four moves. And as for the evolution it would be temporary while he's holding the crystal because if Red and Pikachu ever separated, I think Pikachu would be Pissed about the evolution if it stayed. Think of it like Red's Mega-Evolution if you will. And I think it was a day after it happened that she was transferred due to the News Report about Roman being on it rather than a week. And I have a plan for Ruby to actually make a weapon for Red because of the horror she shown about Red not having a weapon. Don't worry about rambling, one of the reasons that my stories are good is because of people leaving reviews. It motivates me to make them good.**

**Duskrider: He will and I'll show it soon.**

**BruceNadeauJr: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

_**Chapter 03: Initiation**_

Blue frowned as he looked through the destroyed camp site.

The mountain peak had scorch marks and claw marks everywhere and they were recent.

'_Just what did you fight, Red?_' Blue thought before hearing footsteps and he turned quickly before blinking. "What are you doing here?"

The person in question was a thirteen year old boy with black hair a black and yellow cap that was backwards, part of his bangs coming out of the cap. He also wore a light jacket that was red and black track shorts. His left arm held a blue device known as a Pokegear.

"Prof. Oak called me in." Ethan, the Champion of Johto responded as he looked around. "I battled Red on this peak, so he figured I could help."

But on seeing the destruction, Ethan whistled.

"Man it must've been an intense fight."

Blue didn't say anything before nodding.

Ethan was the Johto equivalent of Red.

Both of them beat the Elite Four and stopped Team Rocket at the age of ten.

The only difference was that Ethan was an extremely social person who was interviewed a lot and on the radio giving advice to upcoming trainers.

"What about your show?"

"Meh, I took a few sick days." Ethan answered with a wave of his hand. "Finding Red is more important."

"... Thanks." Blue said looking away.

"Why Blue, I didn't think you cared." Ethan had a smirk as Blue glared before Ethan mock sniffled. "I feel so special."

"Don't push it." Blue growled out at him.

The other difference was that Ethan cracked jokes at his expense that made Blue want to strangle him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red yawned as he was eating a plate of pancakes for breakfast as his ears twitched to the conversations going on around him.

He's actually been hearing rumors about teams and truthfully he didn't know what to feel about that.

On one hand, he's excited about the prospect of teams as he has fond memories of his Pokemon team... Thinking about them still makes him a bit depressed.

On the other hand, it means he has to socialize and Red doesn't know how in the name of Arceus he should do that.

Frowning as he felt something was missing from the Pancakes, Red snapped his fingers and reached into his bag before pulling out a Pecha Berry as he used the knife to slice it into a few pieces and spread it on the Pancake.

... Wait.

Why the hell is he doing that?

Pikachu was the one who ate Pecha Berries.

And he had the strange urge to put some ketchup on it.

Giving a shrug, Red took a bit of it and smiled in bliss.

It's always the little things that make people happy before he looked in his bag a bit more to see he had quite a few of each berry and made a mental note to ask Prof. Ozpin for something to grow the berries in.

You'd never know when they would come in handy.

"You seem happy." Red looked up to see Jaune sitting across from him.

"Yeah." Red gave a nod. "Just happy I brought some berries from home."

"Berries?" Jaune asked as he began to eat his plate of food.

"Yeah." Red said taking another bite. "I guess I'm also nervous about the initiation as well."

"You too, huh?" Jaune gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, it is a big deal... Any chance you know what they'll do?"

"I was hoping you knew." Red answered honestly as Jaune sighed.

"I hope I shouldn't." Jaune said thinking about it. "That would be embarrassing."

Red chuckled as they both ate in silence before Jaune spoke up.

"So this team thing, you want to form one?" Jaune asked hoping he would have someone to talk to.

Red blinked before setting his fork down. "I guess." He answered honestly. "It would be better to be on a team with someone you know rather than on a team with someone you didn't."

Then again his Pokemon Team rarely knew each other when he brought them together.

All the clashing personalities really made them difficult to work together case in point was Snorlax and Charizard fighting for the spot of toughest member before Pikachu electrocuted both of them into oblivion, but when it came down to it they became a force to be reckoned with.

"That's what I'm saying." Jaune said with a smile before seeing Weiss pass by. "And I think we can try to get some of the hotties to join as well."

"Hotties?" Red asked feeling a little lost.

"Yeah." Jaune finished his plate and stood up. "Come on."

Red blinked at his sudden exit before he looked between Jaune and his half-finished Pancakes.

Giving a shrug, Red quickly finished them before he set off to find Jaune, while wondering what the hell a Hottie was.

Making it to the weapons locker, Red looked around before sighing.

Finding Jaune would be harder than he thought.

"Red!" Red turned to see Yang waving at him while Ruby was pulling her weapon out of the locker.

"Uh hi." Red said walking over. "You two see Jaune? I lost him on getting here."

"Nope." Yang answered popping the 'p' before looking at Ruby. "You seem awfully chipper this morning."

Ruby giggled. "Yup,no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff." She said holding her weapon. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Red swore that she had a bigger look of bliss than he did on eating the Pecha Berry with the Pancake.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through Initiation." Yang pointed out. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and work together."

Now Ruby groaned. "You sound like Dad." She said placing her weapon down. "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting-?"

"A lot." Red answered with a shrug. "Especially if you make eye contact with them."

Ruby just gave Red a weird look for that one before continuing. "And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"Huh?" Red was confused by that one.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked as Ruby looked awkward again.

"I don't know." Ruby looked around awkwardly. "I'll just be on your or Red's team or something."

Red looked surprised that Ruby would think about being on his team before he remembered that he was one of the few people that Ruby knew so far.

"Maybe you should try to be on someone else's team?" Yang suggested messing with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked with a look.

"Of course not, but I figured why me when you have friends like Jaune and Red?"

"I already promised to be on Jaune's team." Red spoke up. "I don't think he'll mind you on the team."

"See?" Yang said with a grin at Ruby. "And this will be the perfect way for you to break out of your shell?"

"What?!" Ruby looked outraged and her shout caused Red to stumble back a bit. "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-."

"Ridiculous!" Jaune walked by holding a piece of paper. "There's no way I put my gear in Locker 636 yesterday, I would've remembered having to count that high."

Considering how everyone seemed to be having nerve attacks, Red decided to do a tactical retreat from them and just wait until they were called to do what they need to for Initiation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a few minutes before they were all at Beacon Cliff standing on some weird tiles as Prof. Ozpin stood in front of them holding a cup of coffee and Glynda stood to the side.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin began before eyeing Red. "Some of you that is."

Red gave a shrug, ignoring the weird looks sent his way.

"And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda took over. "Now, I'm sure that many of you heard of the assignments of teams." She said causing the students to cautiously look at each other. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be getting teammates... Today."

"Wha? Ooh." Ruby said next to Red as Red gave a shrug, hoping he wouldn't end up on the same team as Weiss considering how she practically hated him.

"These teammates will be here for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Prof. Ozpin said calmly. "So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with."

Ruby groaned again causing Red to give her a look.

"With that said, the first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner for the next four years." Prof. Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What?!" Ruby asked in horror and Red had a wide-eyed look as well before thinking about it.

It did make it fair for everyone he supposed.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Prof. Ozpin said ignoring Ruby's cry of horror. "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die."

"Wait, what?" Red asked wondering what was out there.

Jaune chuckled to his right and gulped nervously as Prof. Ozpin continued. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Then he looked at all of them. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Any questions?"

On hearing that, Jaune raised his hand as did Red. "Uh yes sir-." Jaune began before Prof. Ozpin continued.

"Good, now take your positions." Prof. Ozpin said making Red stare.

"What?!" Red asked before seeing everyone taking their position as he sighed and got into a stance, expecting to run down a path.

"Uh sir, I got a... Question." Jaune said as Red heard a noise but he looked at Jaune wondering what he had to ask as more noises were heard. "So this landing strategy thing. What is it? You're dropping us off or something?"

"No." Prof. Ozpin had a smirk. "You will be falling."

"... Wait, falling?" Red asked getting out of his stance as the noise was getting closer. "You're expecting us to jump off this cliff?!"

"Um, did you hand out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked nervously.

"No, you'll be using your own landing strategy." Prof. Ozpin said and when Red heard the noise again he looked to the side to see everyone down to Ruby was gone.

"So we're standing on a trap door?" Red guessed before Ruby was launched into the air. "Oh sweet Ar**CEEEEEEUUUUUUSSSSS!**" He shouted as he was launched into the air.

Red screamed as he was zipping through the air.

Now he was no stranger to flying, but he always had Charizard carrying him.

Here once he hits the ground, he was screwed.

"Birdie, no!" Red heard Ruby shout before he got a face full of feathers causing him to spit them out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ruby used Crimson Rose to shoot at the ground to slow herself down before using the scythe to flip off of a branch as she landed, putting her weapon away.

She only had one thought. '_Gotta find Yang._'

"Yang?" Ruby shouted as she ran through the bushes. "Yang?!"

'_Ah this is bad, this is really bad._' Ruby thought as she kept running. '_What if I can't find her, what if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny... I don't think he's very good in a fight though._'

'_Oh what about Blake?_' Ruby thought back to the girl with the bow. '_So mysterious and so calm, plus she likes books... Then again I'm not sure I'll be able to hold a conversation with her._'

Ruby ducked a tree branch as another possibility filtered through her mind. '_Then there's Red. Nice. Mysterious and seems like an okay guy... Although he does vanish a lot when no one's looking and he doesn't seem very social._'

Ruby shook her head. '_Okay who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Red and-._'

She saw someone and came skidding to a stop to make eye contact with Weiss.

Ruby gave a small smile before Weiss stomped off. "Wait come back." She said now looking dejected. "We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss was muttering to herself thinking she'll do better than Ruby for a teammate before hearing a noise and she looked up to see Jaune stuck to a tree courtesy of a familiar spear that she saw before.

Jaune saw her and gave a nervous wave before she turned back around and grabbed Ruby's hood. "By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said dragging her away.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered not seeing Jaune in the tree as he tried to get their attention.

"Wait." Jaune had a rejected look before he heard a cough and looked down to see a girl with waist length red hair that was pulled in a ponytail and vivid green eyes wearing a top that consisted of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms and a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

"Jaune? Do you have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." Jaune said crossing his arms but he had a small smile as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**WHAT KIND OF MAN LAUNCHES TEENAGERS INTO THE AIR WITH NO PLANS OF THEIR SURVIVAL?!**" Red shouted as he was beginning to approach the ground.

Eyes widening, Red focused and shot a thunderbolt to slow himself down but that wasn't working so he focused and did a Quick Attack to run on a tree branch, keeping the momentum as electricity surrounded him and he ended up doing a Volt Tackle to the ground causing dust to go everywhere as he laid there in pain.

"... I hate him." Red muttered standing up before gritting his teeth in pain as his bones felt like they were aching.

Opening his bag, Red pulled an Oran Berry out and ate it.

He wasn't sure if it would work, but he was giving it a try as he gave a sigh feeling the aching going away.

Getting up, looking around, Red felt his ears twitch at a noise behind him and he turned only for his mouth to fall open at seeing a giant snake flicking it's tongue at him.

"What did they do to Arbok?" Red asked feeling fear as it lunged at him causing him to use Quick Attack to get out of the way before another snake appeared and he cursed at seeing it was a two headed snake.

Focusing, Red let loose a Thundershock, knocking one snake back before using Quick Attack to dodge the second snake.

'_It's just a battle._' Red thought to himself feeling scared. '_Only this time, you're the one in the crossfire... Man I wonder if this is how Pokemon feel?_'

Focusing, Red felt... Natural as he ran up a snake to Quick Attack it's face.

'_Why does this feel natural?_' Red thought as he landed on all fours just like Pikachu before letting loose a Thunderbolt knocking the snakes back. '_It feels like I've done this forever._'

Feeling a shadow above him, Red turned to see another Giant Snake that lunged and managed to swallow him.

"Gah!" Red cried out as the snake's insides were pushing against him, preventing him from focusing. "Gross."

Red tried to do a Thundershock but he couldn't as he felt the snake moving. '_I can't focus._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello?" Yang called out as she was walking through the forest as a few bushes rustled. "Is anyone out there? **HELLO?!** I'm getting bored here."

Crossing her arms, Yang turned as she saw the bushes rustling.

"Is someone there?" Yang ran towards the bushes and pushed them apart. "Ruby is that you-?"

Yang stopped when she saw what it was and heard the growling.

"Nope." Yang said before diving to the side as a bear like creature with black fur and bone-like spikes running towards her.

Landing on her feet, Yang gripped her hands as the wristbands became gauntlets before she jumped back again as another bear came out.

"Two Ursas?" Yang asked with a smirk before one came at her and she reared her fist back before letting loose a punch that caught on fire as it collided with the Ursa, sending it flying backwards.

The Second Ursa came at her as she delivered an Uppercut and kicked it back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked mockingly, knowing that they wouldn't answer back as they roared. "You could just say no."

Ducking two strikes, Yang did a back flip as she landed with a smirk and gave a laugh.

"Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-." Yang began before she saw a strand of yellow hair falling and she recognized it as her hair.

It was getting silent as even the Ursa's tilted their heads wondering what was about to happen as Yang's eyes turned blood red.

"You." She said shaking before her whole body emitted fire. "You Monsters!"

Moving at a high speed, Yang punched one Ursa twice before knocking him into the air where she proceeded to do a rapid punching combo, not letting up before she knocked the Ursa through two trees where it stayed dead.

Looking towards the other Ursa as it roared, Yang got ready. "What? You want some too?" She asked as it roared before a whipping noise could be heard and the Ursa fell dead showing Blake behind it as she was using a sickle and chain weapon as she smirked. "I could've taken him.

Blake raised an eyebrow since it was said in a friendly way before a snake burst from the ground between them. "Move."

"First an Ursa now a King Taijitu?!" Yang asked in annoyance as they got ready only for the snake to stop as it began to spasm. "What the?"

Yang looked at Blake who gave a shrug.

Then the snake looked like it was being electrocuted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red could barely keep his eyes open as the snake was suffocating him before he gritted his teeth. "No." He cried out trying to move as the pressure was increasing. "I can't give up."

He still had his Mom to go back to. He had Blue and Prof. Oak.

Plus his team.

And if he died like this, Pikachu would die as well.

"Let. Me. Out!" Red roared as he felt his tail stiffened up before slicing through something causing some breathing room and allowing him to look behind him to see that he somehow used Iron Tail.

Closing his eyes, Red focused as he let loose a Thunder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The King Taijitu shuddered as it stayed up before falling over.

"So what just happened?" Yang asked as both she and Blake approached it considering it was giving off smoke, signifying that it was dead.

Before Blake could answer, something metal came through the head and Red emerged with his tail glowing before falling down.

"Gah, that was disgusting." Red said covered in snake guts before he realized he just killed something and that combined with the snake guts covering him, caused him to lose his breakfast.

Then he used Thunder on the second head, killing it.

Both the girls were just staring at the fact that he survived getting swallowed by a King Taijitu.

Looking over, Red was surprised to see Yang and Blake. "Yang!" Red waved, happy to see a familiar face before blinking. "And you are?"

He recognized her as the girl from when he and Ruby had that incident with Weiss, but he didn't get a name.

"Blake." Blake introduced herself as Red stood up unsteadily.

"Whoa there, you alright Red?" Yang asked as he nearly fell over.

"I will be when I get a shower." Red said shuddering as he tried to avoid looking at the snake.

He was only aiming to knock it out.

He didn't think he would kill it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Glynda approached Prof. Ozpin looking at the security cameras they had set up in the forest.

"Well it looks like the last of the students met up with each other." She said looking at a video of a kid named Ren meeting up with a girl named Nora. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't imagine them getting along."

Then she changed the screen to show Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

"Still he's better off then Pyrrha Nikos." Glynda said seeing Jaune getting smacked in the face by a tree branch. "I don't care what his transcript says, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

Then she changed the screen to Red. "Well it seems that Mr. Pikachu met up with Miss Yang and Belladonna after narrowly surviving being eaten alive by a King Taijitu." She said watching him getting swallowed before breaking free. "Come to think of it, I don't think we even warned that Red boy about the Grimm, so I guess he did well with handling the unknown."

Prof. Ozpin was silent.

"At their current pace they should reach the temple in just a few minutes." Glynda said before pausing. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

That was when she noticed that Prof. Ozpin wasn't even looking at her.

"Prof. Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

The Professor however was frowning as he was looking at a camera that was showing how Ruby and Weiss was getting along.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said as Ruby was sitting on the ground messing with leaves. "I mean this way... Alright it's official, we passed it."

Throwing the leaf down, Ruby spoke up. "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going." Weiss said not meeting her eyes. "We're going to... The Forest Temple."

Ruby groaned causing Weiss to glare.

"Oh stop it, you don't know where we are either."

"Well at least I'm not pretending I know everything." Ruby snapped.

Weiss crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're a big, stupid jerk and i hate you!" Ruby said jabbing a finger at her.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss turned away. "Just keep moving."

"Ah just keep moving." Ruby said in a poor imitation of Weiss's voice. "Hurry up, wah watch where you're going."

Weiss felt her eyes twitching violently as Ruby kept mocking her.

"Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that." Weiss said getting into Ruby's face.

"Stop treating me like a kid." Ruby said not backing down.

Weiss snorted. "Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect." Ruby said causing Weiss to narrow her eyes.

"I'm. Not. Perfect." Weiss said glaring daggers at Ruby. "Not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you."

As Weiss walked away, Ruby sighed. "You don't even know me." She said sadly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm still wondering how you fit a bike inside your backpack!" Yang said as Red was peddling them through the forest at high speeds. "I mean seriously?! It would be awesome to fit my bike in my bag."

"You guys don't have infinite space in your bags?" Red asked in confusion as he peddled with Yang behind him and Blake sitting on the handlebars as he was peddling.

"That's not natural." Blake said to him as Red gave a shrug.

"It's normal where I come from."

"And is it normal for your tail to cut through monsters?" Blake asked sarcastically but she was wondering if it was some sort of semblance.

"Meh sometimes." Red said before gently hitting the brakes as the temple came into sight.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked as Blake jumped off the handlebars and slid down the hill before Yang gave a shrug and jumped off the back of the bike.

Giving a sigh, Red folded up his bike and placed it back in his bag as he went to run after them.

But he paused at seeing a certain Pokeball inside his bag.

The Master Ball.

'_Oh shit._' Red thought as he realized he had Mewtwo with him.

Sure Mewtwo could be a great help in a fight... The thing is that Red hasn't let Mewtwo out once in the six years since he caught him.

So yeah, Mewtwo would be pissed about that.

Shaking his head, Red shouldered his backpack and ran after the girls just in time to hear Blake speak up. "Chess Pieces?"

"Some of them are missing." Yang noticed. "It looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Makes sense." Red said thinking of the time wasted finding each other and trying to survive.

"Well I guess we should pick one." Blake said as they looked through them all before Yang grabbed one.

"How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said rolling her eyes as she walked towards Yang, but she had a smirk.

"I'll just be happy to get out of this forest." Red said before they heard an extremely girly scream.

"Some girl's in trouble." Yang said in shock as Red frowned recognizing the voice, even if it was high-pitched.

"Some boy you mean." Red corrected earning a weird look. "That sounded like Jaune."

"You sure, it sounded like a girl scream to me." Blake said as Red gave a shrug.

"Trust me, I can recognize voices pretty well." Red said thinking of al the times it saved him back home.

"Heads up!" They looked up to see Ruby falling out of the sky.

"The heck?" Red asked before Ruby slammed into him and he was on his stomach while Ruby was laid out on his back. "My back."

"Sorry." Ruby said dizzily as her eyes were going everywhere before she shook her head and got off of Red, helping him up as he held his now aching back but then Ruby noticed how slimy Red was. "Ew!" She cried out shaking her hand to get the slime off.

Then Jaune, who was still giving a girly scream came flying through the air and crashed into a tree.

"Did your sister and that Jaune boy just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked in confusion.

They stopped talking when they heard an Ursa roar and one came running through the trees before falling over dead as a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes was on its back wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist. A hammer with a lightning bolt symbol could be seen on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

"Aw it's broken." The girl said in a sad voice when a teenage boy with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

The boy was panting. "Nora, please don't ever do that again." He said before looking up as Nora was at the temple where she grabbed the Rook chess piece.

"I'm Queen of the Castle." Nora sang twirling around. "I'm Queen of the Castle."

"**NORA!**" The boy shouted causing her stop and wave sheepishly.

"Coming Ren." Nora said as Blake continued.

"Did that girl just ride in here on an Ursa?"

"I-." Yang tried to say before another roar caused them to turn and see a red head girl that was with Jaune earlier running from a giant scorpion as it tried to kill her.

"Jaune!" She shouted as Jaune looked towards her from the tree he was hanging upside down in.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune shouted as Red blinked.

"Ooookaaaay." He said because this was getting weird, even for him.

That was when Ruby noticed that Yang was there. "Yang!" She said about to hug her.

"Ruby." Yang was about to accept the hug before Nora jumped between them.

"Nora!"

Blake coughed to get the conversation back on track. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"Huh that makes me being swallowed by that King Taijitu pretty tame." Red said since he was told the name of the snake.

"You were swallowed by a King Taijitu?!" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"What do you think this is?" Red indicated the guts still on him. "Why were you falling out of the sky?"

Ruby went to answer but Yang screamed. "**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**" She shouted with fire exploding near her. "**WILL EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!**"

Feeling bored, Red counted to two before Ruby patted Yang's shoulders and pointed up as they looked to see Weiss holding onto the toe of a giant bird that practically dwarfed the Legendary Kanto Birds.

"You were on that?" Red asked in shock.

"Figured it would help find the temple." Ruby said with a grin as Red gave a nod.

"Aerial View, smart." Red said thinking of how some trainers did that with their flying Pokemon.

Ruby grinned. "I knew it was smart." She said before Weiss screamed.

"How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump." Ruby shouted back.

"She's going to fall." Blake commented as Ruby shook her head.

"She'll be fine."

Ren shook his head. "She's falling."

Red looked around for something to catch her.

He might not like her but that doesn't mean he wants her dead.

But Jaune fixed that by jumping out of the tree and caught her bridal style. "Just dropping in?" Jaune joked before he realized he was still in the air. "Oh God."

They landed on the ground in the same position that Ruby and Red were in a second ago as Weiss stood up. "My hero." She said sarcastically.

"My back." Jaune answered back in a muffled tone.

Then the Deathstalker slammed Pyrrah towards them. "Great the Gang's all here." Yang said shaking her head. "Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby ran right at the Deathstalker with her Scythe out.

"That's not going to work." Red said looking at the Deathstalker with a critical eye. "That Scorpion is heavily armored just like an Aggron. I don't think anything less than a Hyper Beam can take it down."

"Uh what's an Aggron?" Jaune asked standing up holding his back.

"Oh is it some sort of armor?" Nora asked eagerly.

"Told you." Red said without answering their questions as Ruby was knocked back before he thought of something. "My turn."

With that he ran towards the Deathstalker as Ruby was shooting at it before he let loose a Thunderbolt into the ground in front of the Deathstalker causing rocks to fly up. "Ruby hit the rocks towards the thing!"

Ruby blinked before catching what he was saying and used her scythe to knock them hitting the thing in the eye.

But the hesitation cost them considering the Deathstalker was close enough to slam them back.

'_Uh if I told Snorlax to do that, it would've worked._' Red berated himself for thinking of it like a Pokemon Battle and expecting Ruby to do it without hesitation. '_My team trust me completely due to experience of my tactics, I can't expect that here._'

"Alright I made a small mistake." Red said getting up before they saw the Deathstalker coming towards them as Ruby shot at its face to slow it down. "Crap." Red began to run as they heard the bird that Ruby and Weiss were on circling above them. "Come on, get closer so I can electrocute you."

Looking back, Red's eyes widened as the bird actually shot its feathers at them with them embedding the ground as they ran.

While running, Red grabbed his tail to avoid it getting nailed into the ground as the feathers barely missed them.

"Uh!" Turning, Red cursed as he saw Ruby's red hood getting caught as she fell to the ground while Yang who was running towards them was cut off by the feathers.

"Ruby! Red! Get out of there!" Yang shouted as Ruby tugged on her hood.

"I'm trying!" Ruby called out as Red shot past her using Quick Attack.

"Hey Skorupi!" Red called out using a Pokemon name as his tail glowed and he used Iron Tail to counter the stinger but the force of the Deathstalker's strike slammed him into the ground next to Ruby. "I could've planned that better."

The Deathstalker was stumbling though from the hit.

"Ruby sorry about this." Red said using his Iron Tail to cut through the hood. "But I'll get you a new hood."

"Look out!" Ruby called and Red turned to see the Deathstalker rearing it's stinger back as Red pushed Ruby down and closed his eyes, preparing to get stabbed.

Only for it to not come.

"You are so childish." Opening his eyes, Red was surprised to see that Weiss actually shielded them and the Deathstalker was covered in ice. "At least the Faunus had a plan while you ran in there without thinking."

"I have a name." Red said glaring at her.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in shock as Weiss sighed.

"And you're dimwitted. And hyperactive." Weiss listed. "And don't even get me started on your fighting style."

"Is there a but coming anytime soon?" Red asked feeling bored with her complaining considering that was all he heard from her.

Weiss shook her head. "But I suppose I can be a bit... Difficult."

"A bit?" Red asked causing Weiss to glare at him.

"Do you want me to apologize or not, Fau... Red?"

"Sorry." Red grinned a little sheepishly thinking he possible found a female version of Blue.

That was a scary thought in itself.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss continued. "But if we're going to be doing this, I suppose we have to do this together." She said looking like she just swallowed a lemon. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... Nicer."

"I wasn't trying to show off." Ruby protested as she looked down. "I was just trying to show you I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss said as she began to walk off.

Red swore he heard Ruby mutter. "Normal knees."

What did knees have to do with this?

Then Yang came in and hugged Ruby. "So happy you're okay." She said squeezing the life out of her sister.

"Guys the bird is circling back." Jaune said causing them to look up. "What do we do?!"

"Look there's no sense in dillydallying." Weiss said with a nod. "Our objectice is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby said agreeing with Weiss. "We just need to grab the artifacts and make it back to the cliffs. There's no need to fight these things."

"Run and live, now that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune said as he and Ruby grabbed the remaining Chess Pieces with Ruby getting the last Knight and Jaune getting the last Rook.

Red's ears pricked as he heard ice breaking.

"Time we left." Ren said getting an agreement from Red.

"Yeah, that Giant Skorupi isn't going to be held for long."

"Right." Ruby said making a mental note to ask what a Skorupi was in the future.

The bird flew over them as they were running through the ruins and everyone took cover except for Red who shot a Thunder to the sky before he took cover, causing the bird to fly sideways to dodge.

"Think you can keep doing that?" Pyrrah asked as he was next to her and Jaune.

"Don't know." Red answered.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune shouted causing them to turn and see the Deathstalker crashing through the trees.

"Charizard would really come in handy right now!" Red shouted as they were running.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered as Nora took her hammer out and it turned into a gernade launcher as she shot at the bird.

"Red, use your electricity on the ground in front of the Deathstalker!" Ruby shouted and Red understood as he saw how that would work.

"Got it." Red used Thundershock to save energy as the rocks shot up, slowing it down.

But it got close to Nora leaving Ren and Blake to work together to knock it back as Weiss jumped back to grab Nora and use her Dust to move quickly.

Pyrrah pulled her rifle out and shot at the Deathstalker, giving Ren and Blake enough time to get across before Red used Iron Tail on a pillar above the Deathstalker hoping to crush it but it's stinger just sliced it in half.

Good news, the bridge was too narrow for the Deathstalker to cross.

Bad news, the bird was returning as it slammed into the bridge taking it out as Ruby began to shoot at the bird and Jaune landed on the ground near her, Nora, Weiss and Yang while Pyrrah, Blake and Ren were on the other side fighting the Deathstalker.

"Wait." Jaune looked around noticing something missing. "Where's Red?!"

"**I AM NOT BEING EATEN AGAIN!**" They looked up to see Red in the birds taloned grip as he let loose a Thunderbolt causing it to drop him as he was falling towards the canyon.

Pyrrah turned and threw her spear, catching his vest as he was on in the cliffside.

"Thanks." Red shouted as he got a foothold before taking the spear out of his hands.

'Come on.' Then Red got an idea and he pulled some Escape Rope out of his backpack and tied it around a stable rock before he jumped and swung, landing next to Jaune, handing him Pyrrah's spear. "I think she'll need this and I don't think I can throw it back to her."

"And they need help." Jaune said before swallowing. "But I can't make that jump."

Nora got a grin and pushed Jaune down before running towards the edge of the broken bridge where her grenade launcher turned into a hammer and slammed it into the ground, sending Jaune flying, Pyrrah's spear in hand towards the Deathstalker landing next to Pyrrah who took her spear back.

Nora then used the grenade launching feature of her hammer to launch herself as she slammed the hammer down onto the Deathstalker's head before it knocked her into Blake as she fell off the bridge.

Thinking fast, Blake used her chain and sickle to launch herself into the air where the bird met her but she pulled her sickle back and sliced across the beak before kicking it in the face as she landed in the ruins with the other girls and Red.

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake commented.

"Then hit it with everything we got." Yang said as she readied herself.

Ruby and Blake turned their weapons into their guns while Yang punched towards it sending fire flying and Weiss was using Dust Attacks.

Gathering energy, Red launched a Thunder towards it as the bird slammed into the part of the ruins they were in.

"Damn it." Red cursed as he used Agility to run on the falling debris with the girls using their own way of getting around before they ended up together again.

"None of this is working." Weiss muttered.

That was when Red noticed something peculiar.

Underneath it's beak where the neck was, the bird was bleeding.

"In everything but the neck." Red said pointing that out to them. "We need to aim for that."

Ruby gave a nod. "Good call." She said before seeing Blake land with her weapon. "I have an idea, cover me."

Weiss gave a nod as she and Red got ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We've got to move." Ren said as the Deathstalker made the part of the bridge they were on unstable as it was crumbling.

Pyrrah pulled her shield out and blocked a claw strike from the Deathstalker before using her spear to slam it back.

She didn't see the second claw strike until Jaune blocked it with his shield as they were covering each other.

Ren ran forward shooting at it with his green automatic pistols with blades attatched to them before he jumped into the air, narrowly dodging the stinger as he landed behind it and shot in the space between the stinger and the tail causing the Deathstalker to cry out in pain.

As Pyrrah and Jaune were knocked back, Nora shot a grenade at it knocking its claws back and leaving an opening for Pyrrah to throw her spear, stabbing it in the eye.

The pain that the Deathstalker was feeling caused it to buckle wildly as it managed to throw Ren back. "Ren!" Nora shouted as her childhood friend hit the ground behind the Deathstalker.

Shaking his head, Jaune noticed something.

The stinger was barely hanging in there.

"Pyrrah!"

Pyrrah gave a nod, seeing it. "On it."

Throwing her shield, the stinger was disconnected and fell on the head of the Deathstalker getting stuck there.

"Nora, nail it!" Nora grinned at the order as Pyrrah's shield came back to her and she jumped up, using the shield as a push and launched herself into the air before slamming the hammer right on the stinger, driving it in.

The force of the blow caused the rest of the bridge to collapse as it sent Pyrrah and Jaune flying before they landed next to Ren who was just getting up.

Nora then used the grenade launcher to blast herself forward and land next to them as the Deathstalker fell into the ravine.

As they were catching their breath, they looked past the ravine to see how the others were doing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red was launching Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt towards the bird as Yang was throwing fire punches at it.

But it flew towards Yang who jumped into the air holding onto it's beak and threw fire punches into its mouth. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" Yang said with each punch.

As Yang looked back, she smirked as she jumped out and did a back flip, landing next to Red as the bird slammed into the mountain side where Weiss rushed forward and managed to freeze its feet to the mountain side.

Looking over his shoulder, Red saw Ruby and Blake getting their part ready before he saw the ice breaking too soon. "Yang, how hard can you throw?!" He asked getting a crazy idea.

"Pretty hard." Yang answered seeing the ice breaking for herself.

"Then throw me, now!" Red said and Yang gave a nod before grabbing Red's vest and spun around, using the momentum to throw him toward the bird as it was about to break free of the ice.

'_Come on, how did Pikachu do this?_' Red thought before a familiar feeling came over him and he covered his whole body in electricity.

"Try my Volt Tackle!" Red said with a smirk as he slammed into the bird, electrocuting it and he actually managed to paralyze it into place. "Sweet."

Landing on the ground, Red winced as some electricity came over him, reminding him that Volt Tackle did damage to the user as well before he looked to see Blake and Weiss launching Ruby towards the bird.

"This better work." Red muttered feeling pain.

"It will." Blake said as Ruby landed on the mountain side with Crescent Rose's blade against the bird's neck as Weiss focused, leaving a trail of glyphs to allow Ruby to run up the mountain dragging the bird.

The glyphs improved Ruby's speed as she continued to run up the mountain before making it to the top where she managed to decapitate the bird.

"Whoa." Jaune had a wide eyed look at what they just witnessed.

Red gave a fist pump before his eyes widened as he saw the bird body heading for him.

"Oh crap." Red turned to run only to feel a sharp pain in his ankle, causing him to trip and fall and he looked to realize that the Volt Tackle messed his ankle up, leaving him incapable of running.

"Red!" Jaune shouted as he saw what was happening before the bird's body landed on him with a loud thud.

Ruby jumped off the cliff, landing next to the bird as the others ran to the body. "Red?!" Ruby tried to push the bird off. "A little help?!"

"On it." Yang said as she, Weiss and Blake began to push the bird causing it to slowly move while Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora made it to them after finding a different path to their position, as they found no sign of Red.

"Where did he-?" Blake asked before something stabbed through the chest of the bird and Red fell out covered in bird guts.

"Oh man and I thought being eaten by the snake was horrible." Red gagged.

Considering he couldn't run, he placed his tail upwards and used Iron Tail right as it landed on him allowing him to rip into the bird and he regretted it.

Even if it saved his life.

"I definitely call first dibs on the shower." Red said causing everyone to laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark." Prof. Ozpin said as they were all in the auditorium with Red healed up from a Sitrus Berry in his bag and all cleaned up. "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by... Cardin Winchester."

Everyone gave a round of applause as Team CRDL left the stage before Prof. Ozpin named the next team. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." As those four walked up there, Red gave Jaune a thumbs-up to encourage him. "The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR."

Nora hugged Ren in happiness.

"You will be led by... Jaune Arc."

Jaune's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting to be the one to lead. "Lead by?" Jaune asked with some fear in his voice.

"Congratulations young man." Prof. Ozpin said with a nod as Pyrrah gave Jaune a light bump on the shoulder but she ended up accidently knocking him over.

"And due to the odd number of students, this last team will have five members." Prof. Ozpin said as he called them up. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Red Pikachu and Yang Xiao Long." He said bringing them all up as Red was glaring a bit at Prof. Ozpin. "The five of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RRWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose."

Ruby's eyes widened before Yang hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

Red gave a nod approving of the choice.

Ruby was the person who came up with the plan and led them all together so it was pretty obvious.

As the people began filing out of the Auditorium, Red walked towards Prof. Ozpin. "A little warning about the Grimm would've been nice." He said glaring at him.

"Perhaps, but there will be times when you need to work without having all the facts." Prof. Ozpin said to him before smirking. "And if you didn't want to be launched into the air, you could've just stepped off the platform."

The others of Team RRWBY caught up with Red as he gaped. "I could've-." He took a deep breath. "Son of a-Pika!" He shouted out in a different voice causing him to get weird looks. "Ka! Chu! Pika-Pi! ka! Pi!"

"Er, what?" Yang asked as Red immediately covered his mouth in shock.

What did he just say?!

**To Be Continued...**

** Well now I'll be focusing on finishing up the Power Play Arc of Renegades before doing the promised Halloween One-Shot of that story and afterwards I'll start on Chapter 04 of this story.**

** Really hope you enjoyed my longest chapter yet in this one along with the funny moments I've added with Red.**

** Oh and I've kept it the same with Ruby being the leader because I've got some good points in why she should be. But Red will be the strategist.**

** And yes he does have Mewtwo in this story.**

** Let's just say that Mewtwo will hate him for keeping him trapped for six years and I know that Red doesn't normally do that, but I will show a flashback of the fight between Red's team and Mewtwo someday and it'll show why Red kept him locked up.**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks!**

** Phantomrwby Fan: Oh he won't hide it, but it'll rarely come up and he won't know how to explain it all without proof. And Ruby will listen to Red's advice ever now and then in strategies.**

** BruceNadeauJr: That's how I hoped people would picture him and sadly he won't be team leader, his lack of social skills and lack of knowledge about Remnant made it impossible as pointed out to me by other people.**

** 24CaratCoal: Ah I'll fix that mess up with Beacon-Signal and thanks, I wrote barn because that's what I was hearing and after five times of trying to hear it with something happening each time, I just decided to hell with it. Good point with Ruby being the leader and why Red shouldn't and I hope you enjoyed the scene with Red losing it at the end. And don't worry, I already knew about Blake being a Faunus... I've read some fanfics before watching the series even though it should be the other way around and I have the weapon decided, it'll be shown in the next chapter or two. And I feel honored for you reviewing three times :P. Oh and yes, the tail ripped through the pants... Makes me wonder how he would get them off to use the bathroom?**

** ... *Shivers in disgust***

** *Coughs* Right well that's enough for the reviews.**

** Spidey Signing Out and going back to Renegades for now, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Class

_**Chapter 04: First Day of Class**_

Red blinked as Team RRWBY noticed one small problem with their room that they had to stay in.

There were five of them.

And only four beds.

"... So who doesn't get a bed?" Yang asked looking between everyone.

"We can draw straws." Ruby suggested trying to make it fair for everyone.

"Well I'm getting a bed." Weiss said not planning to budge from that.

"Is the Heiress too stuck up to live without a bed for one night?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow as Weiss glared at her.

Feeling an argument about to break out, Red spoke up. "I have a sleeping bag." He said gaining their attention. "I'm fine without a bed."

Plus living in Mt. Silver for six years, he was already used to not having a bed.

"You sure?" Ruby asked. "Like I said we can draw straws."

"If he says he's fine, then he's fine." Weiss said claiming a bed.

Yang smirked. "He can share with me." She said with a wink at Red causing Ruby to look at her sister in shock. "I wouldn't mind."

"Do you have any decency?" Weiss snarked.

"What?" Yang asked with a shrug. "Like I told Ruby, Mama Approves."

"Yang!" Ruby had a red face.

Yang was chuckling before Red shook his head and decided he probably didn't even want to know as he pulled his sleeping bag out and unrolled it, while the others claimed their beds.

Although they went into the bathroom inside the rooms to change leaving Red in the room to change by himself as he wore the a blue shirt and when he pulled out his sweatpants, Red sighed when he saw he had to cut a hole inside of them.

That was the scene that Blake and Weiss walked out on with him using a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cutting a hole for my tail." Red said not believing he actually said that.

"Don't you have any pants made specifically for Faunus?" Weiss asked sarcastically earning a look from Blake.

"Uh no." Red answered. "These are all I have inside my backpack."

Weiss looked surprised as Blake gave a nod remembering Red pulling his bike out of it.

"Well I'm going to bed." Weiss said crawling in hers and Blake had her book out while she was under the covers.

Once Yang and Ruby came out, Red walked in to change into his sweat pants and when he came out, Ruby was already passed out with some drool coming from her lips while Yang was writing in a book.

"My offer still stands." Yang teased, trying to get a reaction out of Red.

"No thanks." Red said not thinking anything out of it as he crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"Man I must be losing my touch." Yang muttered as Blake rolled her eyes but she continued reading her book.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red grumbled as he felt something poking him.

Lifting his arm out of the sleeping bag, he batted whatever was poking him away so he could sleep.

But it kept poking him and he opened his eyes to see Ruby holding a whistle.

Blinking at the weird scene, Red looked past her to see Blake and Yang already up, each of them in their school uniform with their own looks added like Ruby with her cloak, Blake with her bow and Yang with her scarf.

"What's going on?" Red yawned as his ear twitched.

Ruby did a shushing motion before pointing to her whistle and to Weiss, letting Red know what they were about to do.

Red raised an eyebrow and shook his head, not wanting any part of it.

Ruby pouted at that before she saw Weiss sitting up and yawning so she got as close as she could before blowing on the whistle, causing Weiss to fall out of the bed in shock.

"Good Morning Team RRWBY!" Ruby greeted with a grin.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss asked with a glare.

Ruby ignored the question. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked still sleepy.

"Decorating!" Yang said holding up a bunch of items and Red blinked.

He swore he saw Pyrrah's shield in her hands, but he was too tired to tell for sure.

Blinking, Weiss looked at them like they were crazy. "What?!"

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding her suitcase up before it spilled open and she smiled sheepishly. "And clean."

Ruby blew the whistle again causing Weiss to jump. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Red and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." She said before doing a fist pump. "Banzai!"

Yang and Blake got behind her. "Banzai!" They shouted before looking at Red.

"Um... Banzai?" Red asked uncertainly, scared of disagreeing with them.

Weiss just looked at them all with one thought. '_I am surrounded by idiots._'

Yang began by placing a poster of some kind of band up as Red reached into his bag and pulled out a planting pot and some dirt before planting an Oran berry and placing it in the window sill, baffling Ruby and Weiss about him pulling stuff out of the bag that was bigger than it.

Getting over her shock, Weiss hung a picture up, making sure it was placed perfectly.

Blake was placing some of her books in the bookshelf before accidently grabbing one called Ninja's of Love and she looked pretty embarrassed.

A ripping sound caused Red to turn and see that Ruby hung the curtains up with her scythe and now they were ripped as she looked sheepish.

Red pulled out a small Kanto Championship trophy and placed it the top of the bookshelf ignoring the looks as they were wondering what it was.

Now that they were done they stood back and viewed their work.

Right now he was in the male version of the school uniform, but his personal design was his hat and backpack.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said, considering the four beds were piled in the middle of the room to make room for everything else, while Blake and Ruby looked at Red's sleeping bag in annoyance knowing that he was the only person with a place to sleep now.

'_Sleeping Bag wins._' Red thought to himself.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake agreed as Yang frowned.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?"

"Or we could just ditch the bed." Then Ruby gasped and threw her fists into the air. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said with a shake of her head.

Yang however disagreed and did a fist pump. "And super awesome."

"It does seem efficient." Blake agreed.

"We should put it to a vote." Weiss tried, but it was futile and since it was three to one, they got the bunk beds.

Red didn't vote because he was sticking to his sleeping bag.

Especially when he saw how the bunk beds looked when they were done.

One bed was stacked on the other by piles of books while the other one was tied to the ceiling by some of Red's Escape Rope.

Now the rope was said to be unbreakable, but Red wasn't taking any chances thank you very much.

These beds in his opinion looked like death traps.

Feeling bored, Red began to look through his Pokedex again to pass the time as Ruby spoke up.

"Our next order of business is... Classes." Ruby said sounding bored pulling her schedule out. "Now we have quite a few classes together, like at nine we-."

"What?" Weiss interrupted with wide eyes. "Did you just say nine 'o' clock?"

"Um."

"It's Eight Fifty-Five, you dunce!" Weiss said as she took off.

"**TO CLASS!**" Ruby shouted as she took off after her with Yang and Blake behind her.

Red blinked before he began to run after them in time to see Team JNPR looking out their door. "Where are they off to in a rush?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Class begins in five minutes." Red answered using Quick Attack to move as they froze.

"Go, go, go!" Jaune ordered with wide eyes, not wanting to be late either.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Monster. Demons." Their Professor, an aged round man with a ridiculously curled mustache, wearing a brown suit with a good trimming and black shoes. "Prowlers of the Night! Yes, the Creatures of the Grimm have many names, but I merely prefer to them as Prey. Ha-ha!"

Red just stared with a deadpanned expression as he somehow found himself sitting in between Ruby and Weiss.

Yang had that happen because of how Weiss was glaring at Ruby for nearly making them late and she also said it would help Weiss get over her problems with Red being a Faunus.

Weiss might be hiding it better, but it was still there.

And right now, Ruby was snoring before Red elbowed her to wake up, remembering how he was in Prof. Oak's class before he got on his journey.

The Professor noticed how quiet it was and Red blinked hearing something chirping before the Professor continued while walking around the room. "Uh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three Kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is filled with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

Red was a little pale at that, wishing he was back home yet again.

"And that's where we come in." The Professor said with a nod. "Huntsmen! Huntresses."

He winked at Yank making her look uncomfortable.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why the very world."

A student way in the back stood up with his fist in the air. "Ai-yep!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly before he slowly sat back down, embarrassed.

The Professor coughed to get back on track. "That is what you're training to become, but first a story of a strong and handsome man... Me."

Everyone looked bored as Red felt his ear twitch before Ruby began snickering.

Feeling curious, Red looked to see what she was drawing and saw that it was a ball with small limbs and the Professor's head with Prof. Poop written underneath it.

Red couldn't help the snicker that escaped as Ruby showed Weiss, Yang and Blake.

Blake and Yang snickered as well while Weiss looked annoyed beyond belief.

"Ah-hem." They froze as the Professor was looking at them and then he continued about a story of him defeating a Beowolf. "The Moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable."

Looking to his right, Red flinched as he saw Weiss with a look of anger before he realized it wasn't directed at him as he followed it to see Ruby balancing a book with an apple on top using a pencil as it rested on her index finger, making a silly face.

Red blinked.

That... Was actually impressive if you think about it.

Although now he was wondering where she got the apple in the first place.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable."

Ruby fell asleep again leaving Red to do a face palm because he was not waking her up again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise." Their Professor continued as Weiss looked even more pissed. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand. "I do, sir." She said in a confident tone that was filled with anger.

The Professor chuckled. "Do you now?" He asked before nodding. "Well let's find out, please step forward."

That was when Red noticed the cage that had something growling in it and he tensed.

There was a Grimm in this room?!

Weiss stood up and walked towards the cage with her sword out.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered as Blake somehow had a flag with their team name on it.

"Fight well."

"Good luck, Pika!" Red covered his mouth at that last part.

The hell was he saying that for?

"Yeah, represent Team RRWBY!" Ruby cheered as Weiss glared at her.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, sorry." Ruby said looking down.

Red blinked.

Why did she yell only at Ruby, when all of them were cheering for her?

"Alright, let the match... Begin!" The Professor lifted his weapon, which was a rifle that was also a battle axe before slicing across the lock as a Boar shot through the door snarling.

Red recognized it as a Boarbatusk due to the info on the board as it glared at Weiss with four eyes, covered from head to toe with bone plates and it readied its huge tusks.

As it ran at her, Weiss used her sword to deflect it and jump to the side.

"Ha-ha! Weren't expecting that were you?" The Professor asked, his voice filled with mirth.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby continued to show support for her teammate.

Everyone watched in suspense when Weiss dove in to stab the Boarbatusk with her sword, that Red now knew was called Myrtenaster before it got stuck in the Boarbatusk's tusks.

"Bold, new approach." The Professor gave a nod. "I like it."

Now Red was staring at their teacher as if he was insane.

... Then again who brings a live Grimm to class?!

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby cheered hoping that she would be alright. "Show that thing who's boss!"

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to twist it's tusks, knocking Myrtenaster away from Weiss.

"Oh-ho!" The Professor had his hands on his weapon, ready to interfere if it called for it. "What are you going to do now without your weapon?"

Looking back, Weiss rolled out of the way at the last moment before the Boarbatusk could slam into her as she rushed at her sword, sliding as she grabbed it.

Red blinked as he saw the Boarbatusk favoring it's stomach and before Ruby yelled to give her advice, he began. "Weiss, the stomach is its weak sp-."

"**SHUT UP!**" Weiss shouted at him now. "I can't focus with you two talking like that!"

Red leaned back at that as the Boarbatusk began a move that looked suspiciously like Rollout to Red.

Before the Boarbatusk could hit, Weiss activated one of her glyphs, knocking it on it's back before she jumped up and activated another glyph, launching her as she stabbed the Boarbatusk in the stomach.

Now Red was frowning because she told him to shut up and yet she took the advice anyway.

As Weiss was panting after killing the Boarbatusk, the Professor gave a nod. "Bravo. Bra-Vo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress In-Training."

Weiss gave a nod.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." The Professor said looking at everyone. "Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

As Weiss exited the class, Jaune who was sitting behind Red spoke up. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

Red gave a shrug as Ruby, Yang and Blake were wondering the same thing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Exiting the class, Red was walking down the hall when he heard Weiss yelling.

"That's just it!" Peeking around the corner, Red found that he nearly walked in on Weiss yelling at Ruby.

So that's where Ruby went before anyone else left the room.

"You haven't done anything to earn your position." Weiss said to Ruby. "Back in the forest, you only acted like a child. And you only continue to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked looking surprised. "What happened to all that talk of 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting like a team."

"Not a team led by you." Weiss said with a look. "I've studied and trained and frankly... I deserve better."

Weiss turned and walked away as Ruby reached out a hand to say something, but she let the hand fall knowing that nothing she would say right now would change her mind.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said leaving the hallway as Ruby now looked hurt.

'_Alright, that was going too far._' Red thought as he walked out of the hallway. "That sounded horrible." Red said surprising Ruby.

"Red, where did you come from?" Ruby asked before catching his words. "You heard all that?"

"Frankly, I think the whole school heard it from the sound of it." Red answered scratching his hat.

"... Red? Is she right?" Ruby asked catching Red off guard. "Did Prof. Ozpin make a mistake?"

"Truthfully?" Red asked as Ruby gave a nod looking ready for Red to agree with Weiss. "No."

"Wha?" Now Ruby looked confused.

"Ruby before coming here, I've been on a team before and I've seen leadership." Red said hiding the fact that he led the team he was talking about. "And frankly, you're the best choice for this."

"But Weiss said-."

"Wait for me to finish." Red interrupted as Ruby quieted down. "Weiss says that a leader is someone who studied and trained?"

As Ruby gave a nod, Red laughed.

"That is far from the truth." Red said surprising Ruby that he was still talking due to his lack of socializing. "A true leader is someone who cares for their team and will do anything to keep them safe. Some try to keep their team's spirits high and some talk with their team to learn more about them. So as far as I see it, you're the only choice for the leader."

Ruby was silent before giving a nod and she smiled. "Thanks Red!" She said taking off her happy self again.

Watching her leave, Red turned and followed Weiss, intent on speaking with her.

... Man this is starting to remind him of when he had to break up fights between Charizard and Snorlax.

It was easy to find Weiss looking over the rail towards the forest. "You left class early."

Weiss turned and glared at Red, reminding him that she had an issue with Faunus.

"I want to be alone." Weiss said looking away.

"Sorry, but we need to talk." Red said not sounding like how Weiss usually heard him and that caused her to turn and see him with a look in his eye that he usually reserved for Blue whenever they got into an argument.

Considering how she acted like Blue, he figured treating her like Blue would make this easier.

"I spoke with Ruby-."

"Of course you did." Weiss said looking away again. "Red, I stand by my words when I say she makes a horrible leader."

"And what, you think you'd make a better one?" Red asked seeing her nod. "You would make a terrible leader due to your horrible attitude."

Weiss spun around with a look of outrage. "How dare you-!"

"You're just proving my point right now." Red said trying not to flinch but that sentence made Weiss stop and think. "Weiss, it's only been one day and you're making the judgement like that."

"She acts like a child." Weiss said looking at him. "That's not a great leadership quality."

"So is throwing a tantrum when nothing goes your way." Red rebuked knowing that if he messed this up, it would make the problem worse. "With the way you act, I assume you spent your entire life getting exactly what you wanted at a snap of your fingers."

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss said crossing her arms as Red gave her a deadpanned look. "Well... Not entirely true."

"Weiss, you remind me of my best friend Blue sometimes." Red said looking over the forest as well as Weiss gave Red a weird look, wondering why he brought this up. "He had the same attitude as you and he and I butted heads quite a bit and he once thought he was the best at everything. But when he failed at something, his Grandfather told him that it was because of how he thought he was better than everyone else to be his downfall."

"And why are you telling me this?" Weiss asked even though it was an interesting story.

Red sighed and took his hat off to mess with his hair. "I guess what I'm saying is that instead of focusing on what you don't have, focus on what you do." He said looking at her. "You might not be a good leader but you are good on the battlefield. So just work on your skills and be the best person you can be, not the best leader."

With that, Red placed his hat back on and turned to walk away.

"I'll leave you alone now." Red said glancing back at her. "Just think about what I said."

As Red left, Weiss looked back over the forest before she gave a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red was surprised to see Prof. Ozpin waiting for him inside. "Professor?" Red asked giving a wave.

Prof. Ozpin gave a nod. "So how did it go with Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee?"

Red blinked in surprise at that. "How did-?"

"I know?" Prof. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, leaving Red to believe that the Headmaster was addicted to the drink. "I did take into consideration that Ms. Schnee would be annoyed by my decision and expected for her to speak with me at the time. What I didn't expect was you speaking to both of them."

"I have experience dealing with arguments." Red explained with a chuckle. "And it was easy to talk to Weiss with how she kind of reminded me of Blue."

"I see." Prof. Ozpin said looking at him.

"Prof. Ozpin." Red looked down before he asked a question that has been bugging him. "Why did you invite me to your school, even before you heard my story?"

Prof. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as Red waited for an answer. "I invited you because like Ms. Rose I see potential in you." He said to Red. "Your actions during the Initiation added to that with your strategic mind. You also have experience in battles and you have a good head on your shoulders in deciding right from wrong."

Red bowed his head in embarrassment as Prof. Ozpin began to walk off.

"Like how Ms. Rose is the Team Leader, I believe that being the Team Strategist is your role in this group."

Red blinked in shock as Prof. Ozpin was gone now before he gave a nod and headed towards the dorm room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red hadn't left the room for hours as he had quite a few papers out drawing sketches and strategies for the team as he saw quite a few combinations already.

'_No._' Red erased one thinking it was a stupid combo that wouldn't work.

As he was doing that, he didn't notice Ruby, Blake and Yang walk in to see him crumple a piece of paper and throw it into the trash can that had a lot of paper in it already.

"You've been busy." Blake remarked letting Red know they were there.

"Sorry about the mess." Red said not looking away from the paper as he began writing out a combination that involved Blake and Weiss working together.

Basically it was Weiss's glyphs combined with Blake's weapon and her speed in using it.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked trying to look over his shoulder to see the strategies.

"Uh well, I've been thinking of different strategies in my head and I felt the need to write them out." Red explained sheepishly.

"Well you missed Dinner." Yang commented as Red blinked before looking out the window to see it getting dark.

"Oh." Red chuckled as he stood up, his legs popping from lack of movement. "I didn't realize it was that late."

"Here!" Ruby placed a bag in front of him.

"Wha?" Red looked at it in surprise as he turned towards the girls.

"Well when you didn't come down, we put aside some of our food to bring back." Blake told him.

"So eat up." Yang told him before smirking. "Of course we could feed you." She teased.

Red blinked in confusion at that last one. "Um no thank you?"

Yang pouted at failing to make his face go red before the girls went to do their own stuff although Ruby did borrow some paper from Red before she got to work on a few things and pretty soon it was time for them to go to bed.

Red was the last one to crawl into his sleeping bag as the door opened to show Weiss entering the room looking at everyone before looking at Ruby, her face showing surprise at the open textbooks and paper that was on the bed and she gently shook Ruby.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby jumped with wide eyes. "I-I was just studying and I fell asleep... I'm sorry."

Weiss winced as she saw Ruby was expecting for her to yell again.

Covering her mouth, Weiss made a shushing noise before seeing the empty, overturned coffee cup. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I-I don't-." Ruby began trying to process what was happening.

"Answer the question." Weiss said and that did it.

"Cream and five sugars."

"Don't move." Weiss left the room and in a few minutes came back with a coffee cup. "Here."

"Um... Thanks Weiss." Ruby said with a grin as Weiss sighed.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss said surprising Ruby even further. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have."

Red smiled as he saw that scene.

It looks like his words really did help as Weiss went to go to sleep but she stopped.

"That's wrong by the way."

Red's eye twitched.

She almost had it.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright the next chapter I'll be showing Red's weapon and having an original chapter. Hope you enjoyed Red actually being the one to talk to Ruby and Weiss instead of Prof. Ozpin and Prof. Port.**

** Oh and just because Yang was trying to tease Red, it doesn't mean she's the main pairing. It's just her character to do that... I hope at least.**

** Now for the reviews.**

** Firem78910: Thanks.**

** Foxchick1: Possibly.**

** Coldblue: *Chuckles Sheepishly* Sorry but I found it pretty easy to update this story for a reason. Maybe because it was something new or maybe it was because of how the RWBY Canon story went. And yes the other reviewers helped quite a bit.**

** NightMaster000: Well considering he's fused with Pikachu, it stands to gain that he'll gain some of Pikachu's personality like the love for Ketchup and Pecha Berries? As for Mewtwo? You'll see.**

** Pokemonallstarfan: Don't know about pairing and yes Ethan and Blue will come to Remnant sometime.**

** Duskrider: For a rival I'm thinking either Jaune or Cardin. But it'll be awhile before they notice he's clueless.**

** Phantom RWBY Fan: Well Red won't bring it up until someone sees the picture because frankly, how would a person bring up that they were human before? But good point on Red being tutored by Prof. Oobleck, he's the espresso guy right?**

** 24CaratCoal: I know that they all named their weapons, but Red didn't know in the story that's why I didn't put the names in there yet and while it would be amusing for Red to be fearful of Ruby giving him various weapons, I'm going to have the first one be his, even if he has to train to use it correctly, I already have a plan for what it is. And extremely good point with Mewtwo meeting Nora! And thanks for telling me about the mistake in the last chapter with the commas, did not notice that.**

** Alright, Spidey Signing Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night

**Just got another job and I might be starting college soon so I am back! I had this typed first and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Who's excited for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire coming out tomorrow?!**

** I'm going for Omega Ruby and choosing a Treecko.**

_**Chapter 05: Late Night**_

Red was up around one in the morning in the Kitchen area of the dorm rooms.

It's almost been a week since he came to the world of Remant and became a Hunter in-training at Beacon Academy.

Being here has been... Interesting, to say the least.

He still would give anything to be home right now in Pallet Town, Kanto.

But life at Beacon isn't so bad.

He made some actual friends that were human instead of Pokemon.

None of them knew anything about him being from another world, Red has no idea on how to explain that one, he was just lucky that Prof. Ozpin believed him at all.

Giving a sigh, Red looked at the batter he had made.

Considering how he couldn't fall asleep and he couldn't try to write any strategies without waking the girls up, he decided to make some Chocolate Bluk Berry Cookies.

His Mom taught him how to cook and bake when he was seven to prepare him for his journey so he wouldn't starve and it did help take his mind off of things.

... Alright, so he had the munchies as well and Bluk Berries were pretty good with cookies.

Carefully placing the batter on the pan, Red placed it in the oven and sat down to wait.

As he began to wait, Red thought back to how he spent and the girls got along.

Ruby was the easiest one to get along with by far.

She was happy almost all the time, as long as no one insulted her weapon that is.

Also, she had this personality that would make anyone think she was a little kid and frankly, Red could relate a bit.

But what surprised Red was the weapon she made him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning, Red waved away whatever was poking him as he tried to sleep before he frowned.

Didn't he go through this a few days ago?

"Red?"

"Hm?" Red woke up sleepily as Ruby was poking him awake again. "What?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait to show you this." Ruby said and Red blinked the sleep out of his eyes to see that she was practically vibrating in excitement.

"Show me what?" Red asked sitting up as his ear twitched while he yawned.

"Hold out your hand." Ruby said hiding something behind her back.

Raising a brow, Red did so before Ruby placed something in Red's hand nearly causing him to fall over in shock. "Wha!"

Quickly regaining his balance, Red saw that it was... A stick as big as he was?

Sure it was a metal red one, but still... A stick?

Come to think of it, how the heck did Ruby manage to hide it behind her small figure?

"Uh..."

Seeing his confusion, Ruby had Red move his hands to a certain position and a two foot silver blade popped out of the side making it an ax.

Red gaped at it as Ruby had a grin. "It gets even better." She said having Red twist it and the blade broke apart becoming a gun barrel. "It's also a Light Machine Gun."

Now Red's jaw was nearly dislocated from how it fell. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it." Ruby answered proudly with a smile. "It's almost my best creation."

Red looked at her. "Almost?"

"Nothing can beat my baby." Ruby said hugging Crescent Rose. "Sniper-Scythe is the best combination in my opinion."

Red blinked, before he looked back at the Ax/Machine Gun. "Why though?"

Ruby put her weapon down. "Why what?" She asked in confusion.

"Why did you make a weapon?" Red asked curiously. "We barely knew each other a week."

Ruby smiled. "Well you said that you didn't have a weapon and as leader of our team, I can't have that." She said to him before laughing. "Plus, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For what you said about being a leader." Ruby told him. "So what are you going to call it?"

Red smiled before looking at his new weapon. "... How about Kanto's Pride?"

"Kanto?" Ruby asked not hearing that word before.

"... It's where Pallet Town is located." Red said with a smile. "I figured something to remind me of home would do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luckily the weapon can fold up into a foot long pole, so he could carry it around pretty easily.

Red really does appreciate the time and effort that Ruby put into making it.

Yang was easy to get along with as well, you just had to keep anything sharp away from her hair.

Although she kept saying weird things that confused Red all the time with a smirk, before frowning as Red just looked confused.

She would help Red's fighting skills so he didn't rely on his electric attacks all the time.

Especially when she heard about Kanto's Pride.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So show me what you have." Yang said preparing her shotgun gauntlets that Red now knew were called Ember Celica.

Pulling out Kanto's Pride, Red got in a stance that he felt comfortable in, but Yang shook her head.

"No, no, no." Yang said to him causing Red to look confused. "You're putting too much weight on your right leg."

"I am?" Red asked before she had Red stand in a certain stance and he nearly fell over. "How is this much better?!"

"Easy." Yang said helping Red hold the weapon. "You need to build muscle to lift the weapon and use it correctly... Man Rubes went all-out in making this."

"So I can't use it until I have more muscles?" Red asked momentarily thinking of himself as ripped as a Machoke before he felt his eye twitch.

'_Not that much._'

"Yeah, so lets see how you do with hand to hand." Yang said taking her Gauntlets off considering how Red wasn't going to be using his weapon. "You ready?"

Red gave a nod before Yang became a blur and he barely blinked before he slammed into the wall with a black eye.

As Red collapsed, Yang had a sweat-drop on the back of her head. "This may take awhile." She said not expecting Red to be out that quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

... Yeah that wasn't fun, but he was getting better at fighting.

Plus due to his new found durability in fusing with Pikachu as well as his healing being increased the black eye didn't last that long.

Then there was Blake who was silent.

Something that Red understood and respected although he swore that when she looks at him with those amber eyes he felt the urge to hide as they looked like slits for a second, but it was gone so fast that Red wasn't sure.

He sometimes joins her with reading in the library, always looking up stuff about Remnant that he needed to know and sometimes they talk about their favorite books, some of them Red finds in the library.

Red was actually surprised to learn something about her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red was reading some books about the History of Remnant when he saw Blake looking at him curiously.

"Yes?" Red asked because Blake had been giving him curious looks every now and then.

"Sorry, it's just... What type of Faunus are you?" Blake finally asked the question that's been bugging her for awhile.

She never asked because she felt it would be rude, but now her curiosity was eating her away.

Red blinked before remembering Pikachu's classification in the Pokedex. "I'm a Mouse Faunus."

Now Blake raised an eyebrow as her bow twitched. "I'm pretty sure mice don't have yellow ears or a lightning tail." She said although it does explain a few things to her.

But now Red was staring at the bow.

"Blake, considering how you asked me a question can I ask one?" He asked causing her to nod. "Why is your bow twitching?"

Blake's eyes widened.

"This has to be the third or fifth time I've seen it." Red continued with a shrug before seeing her wide eyes and he saw the panic in them. "Or we could speak about something else."

Blake gave a sigh. "Actually, it's fine." She said before looking around to make sure no one was watching, she motioned for Red to follow her.

Now curious, Red did and they went down between two bookshelves before Blake pulled the bow apart to show two cat ears on top of her head.

"Oh you're a Faunus." Red said getting it now before Blake covered his mouth.

"Ssh." She said to him. "I don't want people to know, the only reason I'm telling you is because you're a Faunus."

"Because of the discrimination?" Red asked remembering what Ozpin said about that as Blake gave a nod. "Man people are stupid these days."

Blake felt her mouth twitch at hearing that before she put the bow back on, hiding her cat ears.

Then Red blinked. "Wait... You're a Cat and I'm a Mouse." He said before looking at Blake.

Blake knew what he was going to ask and rolled her eyes at what he was implying. "Don't worry, I don't eat mice, I'm more in tune to Tuna."

Red gave a chuckle. "So don't tell the others?"

"Exactly." Blake said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And Red kept his promise on not telling anyone about Blake's secret.

Finally there was Weiss... Now don't get Red wrong, he can see that she's a good person but when she's angry, he'd rather hide.

She always tried to keep a level head unless one of the others did something to piss her off.

Now she really did remind of him Blue in how they act, only she wasn't as arrogant as Blue was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red entered the dorm room to do some homework that he was assigned to see Weiss in there writing some stuff down.

"Hey Weiss." Red waved to be friendly.

Weiss looked up and had to focus to not grimace, reminding Red that she had a problem with Faunus.

She was trying to hide it better because of the advice Red gave her, but she couldn't help it sometimes.

"What?"

"... I can't just say hi?" Red asked in confusion before he approached where his sleeping bag was. "I came to do my homework considering how Ruby and Yang were outside messing around."

"I suppose that's fine." Weiss said going back to her work as Red began looking through his papers before he paused.

He was curious in why Weiss had a dislike of Faunus, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Plus they did get off on the wrong foot when they first met.

Giving a sigh, Red turned to grab something, but his tail accidently knocked his bag over and a small blue device fall out causing it to ring very loudly.

Weiss covered her ears. "What is that?!" She asked in annoyance as Red was trying to stop the ringing.

"Sorry, I forgot I had that in there." Red said managing to shut the VS Seeker off and shove it back in his bag.

"What is with you and knocking stuff over?!" Weiss asked glaring at him.

"S-Sorry." Red said nervously.

Still glaring, Weiss turned back to do her homework while Red mentally slapped himself for doing something that probably made things worse.

Looking back in his bag, Red saw the VS Recorder next to the VS Seeker and he grinned.

He could actually watch some battles he did in the past if he got bored.

Sweet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shaking his head, Red smiled as he sniffed the air to smell the cookies.

He hasn't done this in two or three years since he covertly visited a town in Johto to get one of his team members to the Pokemon Center due to a training accident.

*_Ding_*

Standing up, Red put some gloves on and brought the cookie pan out of the oven, placing them on the plate before getting a glass of milk.

Humming to himself, Red waited a few minutes before he grabbed one off the plate and bit into it as he sighed.

This really hit the spot.

"Red?" A sleepy voice caused Red to look over to see a sleepy Ruby rubbing her eyes.

Red blinked at that before frowning. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No I sometimes wake up at night." Ruby told him before looking surprised. "Where did you get the cookies?"

"Made them." Red answered causing Ruby to blink.

"Wait, you made them?" Ruby asked in surprise as she looked at them.

"Yeah, they're fresh and only been out for ten minutes." Red answered remembering how Ruby reacted to Prof. Ozpin giving her cookies and slid the plate towards her. "Want one?"

"Thanks." Ruby took a bite of one, her eyes widening in surprise. "I've never tasted a cookie this good before."

Red chuckled as he grabbed another cookie.

"Wait, why did you make cookies this late?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just couldn't sleep." Red said with a shrug. "And I was hungry so I figured why not."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Ruby asked.

"Who couldn't sleep?" Both Red and Ruby looked up to see Yang walking out yawning. "What are you two doing up?"

"Hey Yang." Ruby waved to her sleepy blonde sister.

Yang however smirked at what she was seeing. "So you two are enjoying cookies together are you?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

"Uh yeah?" Red said before holding one. "You want one?"

"Damnit." Yang had her hands on the table. "What does it take to mess with you? I've tried everything so far."

"What?" Red blinked at that one, not getting it.

"Yang." Ruby was shaking her head, used to her sister acting like that and her face was red from the implication. "It's not like that."

"Like what?" Red asked and that caused both Ruby and Yang to look at him in confusion.

"Wait." Yang's eyes widened as she realized why her teasing didn't effect Red.

But she had to be sure.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind to the word date?" Yang asked.

"A calender." Red answered as Yang tried one last time hoping she was wrong.

"Girlfriend?"

"A friend whose a girl?" Red answered not getting the point of these questions.

Yang gaped.

That was the scene that Weiss came down to. "What are you three doing up?" She asked.

She woke up to them being gone and Weiss knew that if they wanted to be ready for any of their classes, they needed sleep.

But she paused at seeing Yang's shocked face while Ruby was kind of laughing and Red looked confused.

The last one wasn't really a surprise considering how Red acted with them, but the first one was.

"I made some cookies." Red answered Weiss's question as Ruby munched on another. "You want one?"

Before Weiss could respond, Yang broke out of her shocked look. "Wait, you made them?"

"They're good." Ruby said to her and both Yang and Weiss tried them.

Yang had to agree with Ruby as she gave a smile. "What do you put in them?"

"A Secret Recipe." Red answered with a grin considering how Bluk Berries never grow here until Red planted some.

"It's alright I guess." Weiss said although she thought the cookies were amazing as well.

"Can't you tell us what you put in them?" Yang asked wanting to know.

"How would it be a secret if I told you?" Red asked with a grin.

Ruby took another cookie, ignoring the conversation.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily." Yang said playfully wrapping an arm around his neck to give him a noogie.

"Hey!" Red struggled. "Let me go!"

Sure he could use Thundershock to get her to let go of him, but he knew that Yang was only messing with him.

"Not until you spill." Yang said as Blake came out.

"Do I want to know?" Blake asked at seeing this scene.

"Probably not." Weiss answered her as Yang finally let Red go and he was messing with his hair wishing he didn't leave his hat in the room.

"Man it's an epidemic." Red commented to all of them being awake.

"Blake, you have to try these cookies." Ruby said to the quiet girl.

Red chuckled.

Sure, he made these cookies for himself at first, but it did make him happy to see that the others enjoying the cookies as well.

Blake gave a shrug and tried one before her eyes widened at it.

"Good isn't it?" Ruby asked as Blake gave a nod.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Yang asked curiously.

"All I did was make cookies, how do you know that I can cook?" Red returned the question as Yang gave a smirk.

"No one can make cookies that good unless they know how to cook."

Giving her that, Red answered. "My Mom taught me before I left home." He said having a sad smile that the others noticed. "She wanted me to be able to take care of myself for when I grew up."

He wonders how she's doing.

Looking back at the plate, Red grabbed another cookie for himself. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked curiously since it was going to be a free day before they have the spars to show their skills.

Yang had a mischievous smirk. "We're taking you shopping."

Red choked on the cookie he was eating as Weiss looked at Yang in surprise. "We are?"

While Red was beating his chest to try to get the cookie out, Yang gave a nod. "We need to get him some Faunus friendly pants." She said before Blake coughed.

"Uh guys." She said pointing at Red who was rapidly turning blue at the moment before Ruby slapped his back causing him to cough up the cookie.

"You alright?" Ruby asked as Red was gasping for air.

"Y-Yeah." He said before looking at Yang. "Shopping?!"

The last time he went shopping was with his Mom to get his clothes for his journey and it was a nightmare trying them on... Come to think of it, how do they still fit?

"It won't be that bad." Yang said before smirking. "Maybe a little."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ethan groaned as they found nothing of interest on Mt. Silver in the week they were looking.

"Man, what are we missing?" Ethan questioned as they looked around.

Blue gave a shrug, inspecting one of the marks on the field. "We have to look everywhere." He said to Ethan.

"I know that." Ethan said kicking a rock, but he stopped as he saw it disappear. "Uh Blue?"

"Ssh." Blue said focusing on the claw mark as he took out his Pokedex to scan it.

One of the upgrades Prof. Oak made was for them to scan claw marks and it would go through the files on the Pokemon known and match it to them.

Ethan picked up a rock and threw it seeing it disappear. "I found something."

"What?" Blue asked looking towards Ethan as he walked forward and disappeared. "Huh?!"

Running forward, Blue moved his hand forward only for nothing to happen.

"The heck?!" Blue muttered before noticing that Ethan left his bag. "That idiot."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gyah!" Ethan cried out as he landed in an alley. "Ow." He groaned before looking around. "What happened to the Mountain?!"

Walking out of the alley, Ethan was surprised to see that he didn't recognize the place.

"Alright, I'll just send Beedrill out to look around-." Ethan reached back to open his bag only to stop at not feeling it and as he looked he realized he was in an unknown place with no Pokemon. "Ah crap."

**To Be Continued...**

** Not much going on in this chapter but I figured it would do for an original chapter showing Red bonding a bit with the team as well as Ethan appearing in Remnant now.**

** I was originally going to have both him and Blue appear but I figured it would be better if only Ethan did while Blue called in some help to find out what happened and to finally get some answers.**

** Plus Red's weapon was shown, I really hope you like the Axe/Light Machine Gun hybrid.**

** Oh and if I do get Red and Pikachu seperated should I somehow have Red still keep the tail and ears?**

** And Red doesn't have his Aura unlocked, how long do you think I should wait until I do because I think his semblance would be something like Mega Evolution. What do you think?**

** Now for the reviews.**

** BruceNadeauJr: Yup and I think I'll have him come out of the ball in between Volume 1 and Volume 2 of RWBY.**

** Guest1: Uh sorry I don't really do lemons. It's an interesting pairing idea that's for sure but I never really wrote a lemon before and I'm not sure about writing one.**

** 24CaratCoal: Yeah I know and both Weiss and Red will get along soon, but I wanted to add a scene with them not getting along like with the VS Seeker going off and I will be going slow with her getting over Faunus like how I'll show her slowly getting used to Ruby being a leader because I too think that she got over it too quickly in the series. Also what do you suggest with showing for the basic life at Beacon? I guess I can show how Red would take to Meat in this world. As for the Master Ball? Well I think I'm having him be put in a stasis considering it's the worlds most advanced Pokeball to date so Mewtwo isn't even aware of how much time has passed. Haha great point about the TM's and HM's. The Medicine, I think Red would be careful about that one and as for the idea of Red and Ruby continuing the talk about leadership, I may have that one in one or two chapters.**

** Duskrider: Good point on both accounts and I will have Jaune and Red be friendly rivals in this story and you're right with Red standing up to Cardin due to Velvet being bullied.**

** KINGREADER: Well I can see your point but Ruby being the leader helped her character evolve somewhat and maybe there will be an episode that will show the reason she was put in charge in Volume 2 or if they ever do a Volume 3... Blake would make the better choice to be leader because while Weiss might be a good canidate, she would let her annoyance and anger at her teammates get in the way.**

** NightMaster000: Yeah, strategist for the win.**

** MaskedRiderEnzo: Thanks.**

** Phantom RWBY Fan: I haven't really seen Volume 2, the farthest I've gotten was the third episode in that one. And good idea for the Explorer Kit, it would be funny to write about him doing that.**

** SuddenClarity: Huh I never noticed that... Then again I kind of stopped watching Dragonball after seeing the rabbit that turned people into carrots... That was weird even for me.**

** Salman21: Thanks, I wasn't sure about this in the beginning, but I'm happy I did it.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I will continue this.**

** LightJakRises: Let me do some more research on Yang's missing parent dilemna before I do that.**

** Matt: Actually I updated the same author note in Renegades before I took it off thinking I could get a job just as quickly as I lost mine only to be a bit disappointed so I had to put it back up. Sorry about that.**

** Hunter113: Thanks and while I did do the five team member thing, I'm happy I made it work so far.**

** Alright now for something special.**

** ...**

** OMAKE! (Yes I'm doing one to see how I would do.)**

"Show me what?" Red asked sitting up as his ear twitched while he yawned.

"Hold out your hand." Ruby said hiding something behind her back.

Giving a shrug, Red did that before Ruby put a ball in his hand. "The heck?"

_Snikt_

Red winced as spikes shot into his hand as Ruby winced. "I uh didn't think this through."

"You think?" Red whispered in pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red came back to the room with a bandaged hand. "Here try this." Ruby said putting something else in Red's hands.

This time it was a dagger.

"Huh?" Red twirled it a bit before pressing something on the hilt and the dagger shot out into his foot. "Gyah."

"... Maybe not?" Ruby said as Red was in pain yet again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red came back into the room with his foot bandaged to see Ruby holding a giant hammer. "No!" Red shouted in fear as he jumped out the window to get away.

"Oh come on, I didn't even get to show you!" Ruby pouted.

**... So how did I do with the Omake?**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

_**Chapter 06: Reunion**_

A giant blue Pokemon with four legs with gray metal on his chest, head and tail and an orb in the middle of his chest.

"Dialga, did you find a clue?" Dialga turned to see red eyes in the mirror.

"Nothing yet Giratina." Dialga told the Renegade Pokemon. "Like Palkia said, he could've sent Red to any universe. I've tried to use my powers to follow the path but time is all I have, not Space. Why the hurry though?"

Sure he understood why Arceus wants to get Red back because many Pokemon owed the human, but the way Arceus was pushing was a little unnatural.

"There are some situations that Arceus was hoping Red could help with." Giratina explained. "Something is happening in Hoenn right now with someone trying to awaken the ancient primal powers of Groudon and Kyogre. Then a year later something will happen in Unova, two years later something will happen again in said region and a month after that in the Kalos Region."

That got Dialga's attention. "I doubt Red would be ready for them."

Giratina paused as his red eyes narrowed at Dialga. "Care to explain?"

"I found it odd that Palkia won so easily against Red." Dialga said as he looked back through time to show the battle. "His Pokemon were weakened."

"How so?" Giratina asked curiously.

"Think of it with humans and their muscles." Dialga said looking at the eyes in the mirror. "If they don't exercise enough, they get weaker, his team have been in the mountains for six years and in those six years they only had one battle that pushed them."

"So their endurance was low due to that?" Giratina realized as Dialga gave a nod.

"That was why Palkia was able to easily beat him." Dialga told him. "If he didn't go to Mt. Silver for so long it's possible the results would've been the same only in reverse."

Giratina was silent at that before the eyes disappeared.

Turning his attention away from the mirror, Dialga focused on something happening in Hoenn and saw a brown haired boy wearing a white hat in a moving truck. "So without Red, Arceus made a split decision to involve another young trainer to be." Dialga said under his breath.

So far three trainers have saved the world at the age of ten.

Red.

Ethan.

Dawn.

Dialga hated that they seem to put the fate of the world on the shoulders of young children that barely start their journeys these days.

Now it's time for this Boy to save the world.

Hopefully Brendan will be up for it.

But Dialga noticed something.

After Team Rocket was disbanded, the second coming of them was more violent and prone to attack trainers instead of Pokemon, losing whatever honor they had left after Giovanni disappeared.

Then Team Galactic nearly destroyed the world, not caring who they killed.

The criminals are getting bolder and more dangerous these days.

Giving a sigh, that was when Dialga looked back at Mt. Silver and saw Ethan disappear as well. "Hello, what's this?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shopping?" Ren asked as Red sat next to him and Jaune for breakfast.

The three of them decided to hang out in the morning and find some common ground considering they were the only three boys with six girls in their teams.

"Yang suggested it." Red said with a sigh. "I haven't been shopping in years."

"I have with my Mom and sisters." Jaune said shivering a bit. "I still have nightmares."

"I'm sure Jaune is over exaggerating." Ren said calmly to Red. "They're just trying to be nice."

"Ren he's going with four girls." Jaune deadpanned causing Ren to stop and think about that. "Now I'm not trying to be stereotypical here, but since when is going shopping with that many girls a good thing for a guy?"

Ren gave him that one as Red hung his head.

"So what do I do?" Red asked hoping for some advice.

"Just bear with it and it'll be over before you know it." Ren said with a nod.

"Speaking from experience?" Jaune asked with a raised brow and Ren unconsciously shivered as he thought of what he went through whenever Nora wanted to go shopping.

Needless to say, this was not helping Red.

"Hey Ren!" Nora appeared out of nowhere scaring the three boys as she sat next to Ren. "What are you doing?"

"Uh talking about guy stuff." Jaune improvised quickly.

"Ah hush-hush top secret." Nora said with a smile as she made a motion of zipping her mouth shut. "Got it."

"So what's Team JNPR doing today?" Red asked curiously considering he only hung out with Team RRWBY this last week.

"Pyrrha said something abut training." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Oh maybe your team can join us Red-." Nora stopped as she blinked.

"Nora?" Red asked a little scared at how she was staring at him now.

"Red. Ren." Nora looked between the two boys and even Ren looked a little lost. "Red. Ren. You two have similar names."

Jaune gave a questioning look at Ren hoping for an answer before Nora took Red's hat as the young boy looked surprised that she did that.

"Aw, I was hoping to see if you had any more similarities." Nora said disappointed at not seeing a pink stripe through Red's hair.

Red was still in shock that she took his hat.

"Nora, give me my hat back." Red said with narrowed eyes.

Jaune raised an eyebrow at Red for his change of tone in his voice while Ren sighed. "I apologize for her actions." Ren said in a resigned voice as if he's done it plenty of times.

... He probably has.

Nora grinned hoping for a game. "How about a game of tag?" She said taking off with his hat.

Unable to believe what happened, Red sat there for a few seconds before he shot up and took off running.

Reaching down to his shoes as he was running, Red pressed a button turning the Running Shoes on as the sole of the shoes as they began spinning to release compressed air propelling him faster.

The rest of Team RRWBY were walking towards the mess hall in time to see Nora running with a familiar hat.

"Hey isn't that Red's hat?" Ruby asked curiously as Nora ran by them.

"What is she doing now?" Weiss muttered remembering how Nora rarely controlled herself.

"**GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!**" Red shouted chasing her as he shot past them.

"Whoa, since when did he run that fast?!" Yang asked as both Nora and Red were small dots already.

Blake however was wondering why he was worked up over a hat.

"F-Fast?" Ruby looked shocked because she had great pride in being one of the fastest students.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took an hour for Red to get his hat back and he was grumbling as he was on the air ship going to Vale with the other members of Team RRWBY.

"Oh come on Red, you have to admit it was funny." Yang said causing Red to glare at her a bit.

"It was not funny." Red said placing a hand over his hat just in case anyone else got the bright idea of taking it.

"I don't see why you got worked up over a hat." Weiss said offhandedly to him.

Ruby was still silent was she was sitting down a little bit away with a thoughtful look.

Something that Red noticed. "Uh Ruby? You alright?"

That got Ruby's attention as she looked at Red before all of a sudden she was in his personal space. "You and I are having a race!"

Red nearly fell out of his seat at the sudden intrusion of his space. "Wha?!"

"Ruby is pretty competitive." Yang explained to Red with a chuckle. "Seeing you run that fast really injured her pride."

"It did not." Ruby protested with her arms crossed. "I'm just curious to see who is faster."

Blake sighed and closed her book, unable to read through the ride to Vale with all the noise as she decided to ask the question. "Just why did you react like that with your hat?"

That caused the rest of the team to look curiously at Red who looked out the window finding the view pretty interesting.

He could feel the stares on his back though, so he sighed.

"This hat used to belong to my Dad." Red said looking back at the team, taking his hat off to look at it. "It was given to me when he disappeared when I was four."

The girls were quiet as they heard that.

"Since then I've taken it with me everywhere hoping to find him someday." Red said placing it back on his head. "That's why I overreacted when Nora took it."

"D-Did you ever find him?" Ruby asked.

Red shook his head. "No, I haven't yet."

Weiss decided to be blunt with him on this one. "How do you know if he's alive?" She asked earning a shocked look from Ruby but it was Blake who spoke up.

"How could you say that?!" Blake asked with some anger.

Yang was glaring a bit at Weiss because she didn't want Ruby to think of their Mom with this due to it being a little similar.

"I'm being realistic here." Weiss said to Blake. "He said that his father disappeared when he was four, that was what? Twelve years ago?"

"He's not Dead." Red said looking up with a chuckle. "Trust me."

"Again, how do you know that?" Weiss asked again but this time it was in curiosity.

"Because I received a letter when I was Ten." Red said looking out the window.

It was when he became the Champion and while at first he didn't believe it was from him, he showed it to his Mom and she recognized the handwriting alright.

"He said we would meet someday and I've been waiting ever since." Red said with a smile.

It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it anymore as everyone quieted down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ethan grinned as he shuffled a deck of cards with a lot of money in front of him.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

When he landed in the alley with no Pokemon, Ethan needed to find out where he was and over the night he found out that not only did this place have a different currency, there was no Pokemon and there were people who were furries.

Now that actually interested Ethan.

But he needed money first.

So he sold a nugget that he luckily had in his pocket rather than his bag and earned quite a bit of Lien for the small gold.

Once he learned how to handle the currency, Ethan went to the nearest gambling establishment and began piling in Lien.

It was no different from the Game Corner in Goldenrod City.

Now he had a lot of Lien and at this point, people were avoiding him.

"Oh come on, are you all scared?" Ethan asked with a grin.

Secretly he knew they should be.

Not only was he Champion of Johto, with Sixteen Gym Badges, he officially disbanded Team Rocket in their attempted comeback and fought Red.

Plus he was the worlds greatest gambler... Not that his Mom knew anything about that.

Gambling was how he got enough money for TM's and medicine for his Pokemon Team.

A second later he was thrown out of the establishment with a warning to never come back.

"Well at least they let me keep the winnings." Ethan muttered shouldering the bag he bought. "Geez, the Game Corner had better manners."

Reaching into his bag, Ethan pulled out a skateboard he also purchased and began skating through the streets of Vale yawning.

He spent all night in there winning and he needed to find a hotel to sleep in.

"Man I wonder what Lyra and Kamon would say to me being here?" Ethan wondered to himself before wincing at them calling him an idiot for just walking into something that sent him to another world. "On second thought I'll say I was pushed in here."

But still, he wondered how he even ended up in another world.

What was that tear doing there?

He even wondered if Red was somewhere in this world.

"I guess I'll find him soon enough." Ethan said skating past a docking bay where an air ship was landing.

Just a few seconds after Ethan passed by, Team RRWBY walked out of the air ship.

"Alright, time for our mission of getting Red some Faunus Pants." Ruby declared with a grin as Yang chuckled at her little sisters enthusiasm in treating this like a mission.

"It's not a mission, you dunce." Weiss said to her but Ruby paid that no mind.

"So what store?" Ruby asked curiously as they headed towards the street of them.

"How about Vale's General Store?" Yang suggested but Blake shut that down.

"They're Anti-Faunus." Blake said sounding angered by that.

"Well we can find another store then." Yang said trying to change the conversation from that.

Weiss grumbled under her breath over not being able to go to her favorite stores with Red around causing Blake to glare at her.

Sensing an argument about to break out, Ruby spoke up. "So Red when do you want this race?"

"Huh?" Red looked up not expecting the question before thinking about it. "How about after the shopping?"

"Blake can you be the judge?" Ruby asked looking at the quiet girl.

"Sure." Blake agreed to her question.

"So how are you fast anyway without Running Shoes?" Red questioned and that caused all the girls to look at him in confusion. "What?"

"What do Running Shoes have to do with being fast?" Yang asked curiously.

Sure they were comfortable, but they were just shoes.

"Because they hold compressed air." Red answered lifting his shoes up to show them only to be met by stares. "... You never heard of it?"

"No." Weiss looked interested, wondering who made them but Ruby decided to answer Red's question.

"It's my Semblance."

"... You're what?"

"You know Semblance." Yang said before still seeing Red's lost look. "It ties in with your Aura."

"Oh you mean like how some people do Aura Sphere?" Red asked snapping his fingers.

"Aura What?" Yang asked lost.

"What do you think Aura is?" Blake asked wanting to hear his explanation.

Red grinned. "Aura is a field of light that surrounds living beings. The color of the aura is determined by the persons soul." He said gaining confused looks because that was different from their version. "Back home the people with Aura were called Aura Guardians and they travelled the world protecting others."

"Alright that is Aura but we never heard of Aura Guardians." Weiss said wondering if Aura Guardian was Red's term for Hunters and Hunteresses.

"Okay, but I still don't know what Semblance is." Red replied as they looked at him.

"Isn't your electricity your semblance?" Ruby questioned.

"Not that I know of." Red said with a shrug. "I don't even know what Semblance means."

"It's our abilities." Weiss said thinking that Red should know this. "Ruby has speed while I have Glyphs."

"Yeah and I burn things." Yang told him before looking at Blake.

"I can create Shadows." Blake answered before seeing Red's confused look. "Clones that disappear after a solid hit."

"Yes and your semblance ties in with your Aura." Weiss continued before Red chuckled.

"I don't have Aura." He replied earning shocked looks. "Only a select few have the capabilities for Aura."

"But that's impossible!" Ruby cried out. "Everyone has Aura, they just need to unlock it."

"They do?" Red asked in surprise.

"Only the Grimm don't." Weiss said before looking at Red. "Have you tried unlocking Aura?"

Red's look was all the answer they needed.

"Look we can deal with this back at Beacon." Blake said to them. "I don't think we should try to unlock his Aura considering it's better if a teacher did."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red groaned as he spent two hours in the store trying on different Faunus pants with the team.

Well with Ruby and Yang.

Blake left to go to a bookstore and Weiss wanted to look into other stores.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Yang said before smirking. "We can get you some shirts if you want-."

"I'm perfectly fine with my shirt and vest." Red said not wanting to change too much. "I just want to leave soon."

"And then we have our race." Ruby said as Red twitched forgetting about that.

But then again, maybe a race will be good.

"Here." Ruby picked out a pair of Faunus pants. "How about these?"

Giving a shrug, Red walked into the changing room and tried to change into them.

The trick was getting the tail through the hole without tearing them.

After awhile, Red looked in the mirror and the pants looked just like his old ones, except these ones allowed the tail to go through.

"Huh." Red muttered before leaving the room. "I think these will work."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blake was looking through the different books inside the store, trying to find one she hasn't read before.

She was also looking for a book on Aura and Semblances to give to Red considering he didn't know anything about it.

The thought of that was surprising to her and she didn't know how it was possible for someone to not know anything about Aura or Semblances... Or for him to be more innocent than Ruby with Yang's teasing.

Shaking her head, Blake looked at the time and decided that she should get back so Ruby could get this race over with.

As she placed the books on the counter, Tucson, a man with black hair, sideburns wearing a short sleeved biege shirt with a zipper on it, looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Not your usual books, Blake?" He asked.

Blake gave Tucson a small smile. "They're for a friend." She said with a nod.

Tucson gave a nod. "At least you're making friends." He said with a chuckle. "I haven't seen you socialize since-." He stopped talking as both he and Blake looked down.

"So how have you been?" Blake asked.

"I'm good, so far no one from the White Fang knows about me being here." Tucson replied before looking at Blake. "What about you?"

"I haven't heard from them since I left." Blake answered looking away. "I need to go."

"Blake, be careful." Tucson said as he remembered the small girl from the old White Fang from the protests.

"I will be if you will." Blake said to Tucson as she left.

On exiting the shop, Blake heard the sound of wheels and she turned to see a kid on a skateboard trying to stop. "Look out!" Ethan shouted before he crashed into Blake.

Getting up, Ethan quickly moved to help Blake up.

"I am so sorry." Ethan apologized to her. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." Blake said to him but she kept an eye on him just in case he tried something.

Turning around, Ethan picked his Skateboard up. "So I'm Ethan." He said introducing himself as he held a hand out.

"... Blake." Blake felt there was nothing wrong with giving her name.

Ethan kept his hand out before pulling it back as she wasn't accepting a handshake. "So nice bow?" He tried and Blake was all of a sudden reminded of Yang when she tried to talk to her.

"Thanks." She said in a bland tone.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something else when Ruby, Red and Yang were walking towards them. "Blake!" Yang waved. "You done?"

Blake gave a nod as Ethan turned but his eyes widened at seeing Red, or rather his new features and Red blinked. "Ethan?!" Red asked in shock.

"R-Red?!" Ethan smiled and waved.

"You know him?" Ruby asked looking at Red as she pointed at Ethan.

"We're... Friends." Red said.

He only met Ethan once, but he was a good trainer, a fellow champion and he stopped Team Rocket as well.

That told Red all he needed to know.

"When did you get to Vale?" Red asked walking up to Ethan.

"Just last night." Ethan said with a grin. "I was with Blue at the last place we met."

Red understood that as Mt. Silver and he was thankful that Ethan wasn't outright saying it because he still didn't know how to explain to the others. "How's Blue?"

"Oh he's pissed at you." Ethan said causing Red to sigh.

"So nothing new?"

"So Ethan right?" Yang walked up with a grin. "Any dirt on Red?"

"You would have to ask Blue that." Ethan said with a shrug.

"Where is Blue?" Red asked hoping that he was here as well.

"Still back home." Ethan said as Red sighed before he gave a grin that reminded everyone of Yang. "So Red, who are these two?"

Not noticing how he said that, Red stood to the side. "This is Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meet you, Ethan." Yang grabbed Ethan's hand and squeezed as he tried not to wince before he swore her eyes flashed Red as she whispered. "Try anything with Ruby and you're dead."

With that she let go of him as Ethan had wide eyes.

"Hi." Ruby greeted cheerfully, not knowing what Yang just did before looking at Blake. "Can we begin the race now?"

"Race?" Ethan asked making sure to keep away from Yang as he looked at Red. "What Race?"

"She challenged me to a Race." Red replied to Ethan as Ruby and Yang were speaking with Blake.

"Alright so... What's with the new features?" Ethan asked curiously while Red made sure the girls weren't listening in.

"I'll explain later." Red promised before pausing. "Any chance you brought your Pokemon?"

"Sadly no." Ethan said with a sigh.

Red grimaced at that one and made a mental note to explain to Ethan about the Grimm when Weiss showed up and Ethan had another smile.

"Well hello there." Ethan said walking up. "And you are?"

Weiss looked at him with a look of disdain. "None of your business." She said as Yang was laughing.

"Weiss, this is Ethan, a friend from home." Red said to her. "Ethan this is Weiss."

"Weiss, a fitting name." Ethan said to her in a flirtatious tone.

"How old are you?" Yang asked trying not to laugh.

"Thirteen, why?"

"She's four years older then you." Yang said laughing as Ethan paused and processed that.

Then he shrugged. "And?" He asked not caring.

"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Red whispered to Ruby who shook her head, not wanting to explain to him.

"Are you doing this or not?" Blake asked as Red and Ruby got into position.

"I have ten lien on Ruby winning." Yang said to Weiss. "You want in?"

"No I don't." Weiss said before Ethan grinned.

"I'll take that." Ethan said pulling ten lien out. "Red all the way."

"Oh you're on." Yang and Ethan shook on it, although Ethan was a little hesitant on shaking her hand due to obvious reasons as Blake gave the signal and both of them took off.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well this chapter is done and I hope you enjoyed how I had everyone as well as showed a little of Team JNPR... Well I had Pyrrha mentioned but I haven't decided on how to have her and Red interact.**

** I also based Ethan on Gold from the Manga series with being a Gambler, but I also gave him a flirtatious attitude to have him like Red's opposite. He also has a personality that draws people to him when he isn't flirting, so he is easy to get along with.**

** The story with Red's hat will be expanded on in this story later on and I will introduce his father eventually and don't worry it's not Giovanni.**

** Oh and what do you think of the thought of Blue and Dawn appearing in Remnant? I chose Dawn because considering it was a Shinnoh Legendary that sent Red to Remnant, it would be right up her alley.**

** Plus I hope you liked my explanation on why Red's team was taken down so easily by Palkia.**

** Now for the reviews.**

** Duskrider: Yup and thanks.**

** XxProjectFoxxX: Thanks.**

** TheMAO17: Good call on that and yes I plan for Blue and Dawn to show up.**

** Chromon: Well I decided it would work for this chapter and Red will have to learn to use Kanto's Pride first.**

** BlazeDragon94: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter.**

** 24CaratCoal: Thanks and don't feel bad about saying you're a dork, everyone is a dork about something, me about Pokemon for instance. Huh interesting with Ruby using Tag as a training exercise, that may happen in this story. Not to sure about the date one but I may have it happen.**

** MelonPalooza: You will eventually with the Blue/Umbreon Faunus and I hope you liked how I showed Ethan.**

** Undeadhero143: Thanks, I was happy to do well with my first Omake.**

** Guest1: How so?**

** Firem78910: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Shugokage: Thanks.**

** BladeDragon94: I actually have a story about the Pokemon Manga, it's a DP/Pokemon crossover... Although I only made it to the first gym in that story.**

** MelicMusicMagic: Well I'm still trying to work on the interaction between everyone and I hope you enjoyed this, even though it could be longer.**

** SuperSonic64: He will, but not yet.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks for liking the weapon and I'll be having him learn how to use it bit by bit and no Omake for this chapter, maybe next one.**

** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks for reading and liking this story as well and I'm happy you enjoyed this story.**

** Esper of Insanity: Thanks, it took awhile to think of how to do this and honestly I didn't think it would be liked this much with only a few chapters.**

** Redripper666: That's because it's only in the beginning. Give it some time and I'll be changing some things.**

** Now who do you think won the Race?**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

_**Chapter 07: Awakening**_

"Wow, so it was Palkia?" Ethan asked as both he and Red were at a Cafe that was thankfully Faunus friendly.

The girls were somewhere else in Vale doing their own thing and Ruby was annoyed because they redid the race three different times and all of them were ties.

To be fair she would've won if he didn't use agility with the running shoes.

Red gave a nod. "Yeah, Palkia took me down like I was nothing." He said to his fellow Champion. "Then he aimed a move at me that Pikachu intercepted and we both fell through the portal."

"Resulting in your new look." Ethan finished now getting it before laughing. "Wow you're a Pokemorph."

"... I'm a what?" Red asked with a strange look.

"A Pokemorph." Ethan repeated to himself. "There was a show about something like that with a human-Pokemon? It came on last year."

"... Ethan, I lived in a mountain the last six years." Red said slowly to make sure that he remembered that.

Ethan chuckled sheepishly. "Right, right." He said rubbing his head. "Man that sounds intense."

"It does." Red agreed with a nod. "And the only two people that know my true origins in this world is Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch."

"Who?" Ethan asked not knowing who they were, although the names sounded familiar from the gossip he heard in the casino.

"The Headmaster of Beacon Academy is Professor Ozpin and one of the Instructors there is Miss Goodwitch." Red explained to him. "To give me a place to stay until they find a way to send me home, Prof. Ozpin had me signed up there as a Hunter in training."

"Hunter?"

Red sighed. "Think of it like a Pokemon Ranger if you will, they protect the peace except we're the ones fighting instead of the Pokemon." He explained to the kid.

"Now that sounds interesting." Ethan grinned. "And I do need a place to stay until Blue finds us or we both go home."

"Ethan, you're thirteen." Red said raining on his parade. "Hunters and Huntresses are accepted at Beacon when they're seventeen and while Prof. Ozpin does make exceptions on some people, the youngest I've seen was Ruby who is fifteen."

"What? But I stopped Team Rocket." Ethan complained.

Red's ear twitched in annoyance. "So did I."

Ethan coughed awkwardly. "Er, well I stopped them from coming back." Then Ethan gave a predatory grin as he laced his fingers together. "But still four girls huh?" He asked with a wink.

Now Red was confused. "Yeah, so?"

"Wow Blue was right, you are dense." Ethan shook his head chuckling without thinking.

"Uh what?" Red asked with a raised brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh." Ethan looked around for an escape route not wanting to say what he meant before he saw one of the girls. "Oh hey Blake!"

Red turned to see the dark clad girl. "The others are waiting to go back to Beacon." Blake said as Red gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the air ship." Red said as Blake turned to leave before he whispered to Ethan. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Vale Inn." Ethan answered with a raised brow. "Why?"

"I'll tell Prof. Ozpin about you being here." Red promised placing a hand on his shoulder. "Champions stick together after all."

Ethan grinned at that as Red left.

There was a saying on never meeting your heroes, but Ethan didn't see why.

When he became a trainer his hero was Red and he wanted to be a Champion like him.

Who wouldn't?

Stopped a terrorist Organization, helped people and became the first ten year old Champion-... Wait Blue was first, but Red beat him an hour later, so it really didn't count.

But anyways, Ethan looked up to Red and that was why he battled him after conquering the Kanto Gyms.

"I may have gotten here by mistake." Ethan said grinning as he left the Cafe. "But this is awesome!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So how do you know him?" Blake asked as she and Red were walking back to the airship.

"Ethan?" Red asked as Blake gave a nod. "Well we met in a mountain one time and fought to see who was stronger."

Blake looked at Red in confusion because he didn't seem like the type to do that.

But then again when he raced Ruby he had a very competitive grin on his face as if he was having the time of his life.

So maybe it wasn't a stretch for him to do that.

"Who won?" Blake asked curiously.

"Me." Red said thinking about the final fight.

Typhlosion versus Pikachu.

Fire versus Electricity.

"It was a close one and Pi-I was exhausted." Red quickly stopped himself from saying Pikachu. "But I pulled through." '_Or my team did._'

Blake noticed the small slip-up but she didn't really say anything about it as the air ship came into sight.

"About time." Weiss said with her arms crossed. "What took so long?"

"I was speaking with Ethan." Red answered with a shrug. '_It felt good to talk with someone about Pokemon again._'

"Why are you friends with that pig?" Weiss asked in distaste remembering his attempts at flirting with her.

Not knowing why Weiss called him a pig, Red answered. "He's a good person." He said with a grin.

"That's it?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Red said as if that answered everything before seeing Ruby still pouting a bit.

"She'll get over it." Yang said with a shake of her head. "If it came to weapons training or fighting she wouldn't be like this, if it's speed she is too prideful."

"I am not." Ruby protested waving her arms at her sister.

Red smiled. "If I wasn't wearing my Running Shoes, she would've beaten me." He said and it was true with either Agility or Running Shoes alone, Ruby would win but both combined all he could hope for was a tie.

"Ha!" Ruby had a happy look that she was still the fastest.

"In short distance." Red finished causing Ruby to look confused. "In the last week I've noticed that you can't really keep running for long periods of time so if it was short distance you would win, but if it was long distance I think I would given enough time."

"So I need to work on my stamina and I'll be good in speed?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Her speed was her favorite thing about what she could do.

When she got her semblance she was happy and she loved being faster then people.

That was why she took it a bit personal that Red might've been faster.

On thinking about that, Ruby winced. "Uh sorry for being competitive-."

"Are you kidding?" Red had a wild grin as he laughed surprising the others considering they have never heard him laugh the last week or so that they knew him. "That was fun! I haven't competed with anyone in years, Pika."

Then he covered his mouth.

He did it again.

"Er why do you say Pika?" Ruby asked a bit awkwardly.

"I... Have no clue." Red said taking his hand off of his mouth.

Deciding to continue the conversation, Yang spoke up. "So you love challenges?"

"I do." Red said with a nod.

"Then I think we found the perfect way to motivate you to train." Yang said thinking about how badly he did at hand-to-hand combat.

Knowing what she was thinking, Red winced but he smiled. "Just you wait, soon I'll be able to fight you effectively."

He hasn't felt this excited in a long time.

That was another bad thing about being Champion.

No one could give him a challenge anymore or were too afraid to battle him.

Weiss snorted. "This is the most you've ever talked." She noted as Red turned his namesake a bit.

"Er, is it?" Red asked trying to think about it.

"And now he's going back to being quiet." Yang sighed looking at Weiss.

"I was just making an observation." Weiss said to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ethan was humming to himself late at night as he was flipping through channels, trying to see what type of entertainment this world had and he groaned. '_Different world and there's nothing on?_' He thought finally turning it off. '_Typical._'

As he gave a sigh, someone spoke up. "That's quite a big sigh."

Jumping up as he gave a cry of shock, Ethan turned to see a complete stranger in his hotel room sipping a coffee cup. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Professor Ozpin." Ozpin said calmly looking at him. "Ethan right?"

"Red already told you about me?" Ethan asked sitting down. "Um not to be rude, but how did you get in here?"

"You left the balcony door opened." Ozpin answered causing Ethan to stare.

"... We're on the sixth floor."

Ozpin didn't say anything to that as he took another sip of his coffee. "So you're from this Pokemon World like Red?"

"I am." Ethan shook his head. "How did he manage to convince you that he was telling the truth?"

"He's a terrible liar." Ozpin answered as Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah, Blue said something about that." Ethan said before sobering up at thinking of his team he left on Mt. Silver. '_I really should've kept my bag with me._'

"Can you fight?"

"Huh?" Ethan looked up at that.

Ozpin shook his head. "I deemed Red good enough to come to Beacon because of his fusion with Pikachu he was able to use attacks to fight against Grimm." Ethan winced remembering Red warning him of them. "You don't have that advantage."

"Well I-... I'm a street brawler." Ethan tried weakly because he never perfected on that due to his team keeping him safe.

Ozpin closed his eyes. "Then I can't allow you to become a student at my school."

"What?!" Ethan stood up. "Why not? I protected people before like Red did."

Ozpin held up a hand. "But I will not leave you out here." He said causing Ethan's eyes to widen. "You will go under the guise as a distant cousin of mine who was sent to live with me."

"I-." Ethan looked happy at not living at a hotel or on the streets before his grin failed. "I can't."

Ozpin raised a brow.

"I'm grateful for the offer but I don't want to be a freeloader." Ethan said looking at Ozpin.

"Who said you were going to be one?" Ozpin asked with a hint of amusement. "You can stay if you help out around the school store, is that acceptable?"

"There's a school store?" Ethan asked in surprise before he shook his head. "O-Of course!"

"The air ship will pick you up at ten tomorrow morning so I would suggest getting some rest." Ozpin said as he stood up. "You'll get a tour of the school tomorrow and you'll start your job in three days, giving you enough time to settle in."

Ethan shook his head but as he looked back towards Ozpin to say thanks, he gaped because the man wasn't there.

Quickly running to the balcony, Ethan looked around rapidly unable to find him.

"... I have got to get him to teach me how to do that." Ethan said with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's three underage kids in Beacon now." Ozpin stopped as Glynda caught him entering Beacon.

"Two." Ozpin answered calmly. "Ruby and Red are taking classes, Ethan is just working at the store."

"Is that wise?" Glynda asked with a raised brow. "You gambled with Red not knowing if his history is true and now you're doing the same with this Ethan boy."

"Would you rather I leave a thirteen year old on the streets with no way of defending himself?" Ozpin asked looking at his old friend.

Glynda gave him that one.

"Was that all?" Ozpin asked looking at Glynda.

"It was." Glynda said turning to walk away.

Ozpin watched her leave before he went to walk back to his office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red laid in his sleeping bag as he remembered the talk he had with Ozpin.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Someone from your world is in Vale?" Ozpin asked to make sure he heard Red correctly.

"Ethan, he's the trainer I battled on Mt. Silver a few years ago." Red said as Ozpin gave a nod remembering Red telling him about it.

"And you want me to invite him to the school?" Ozpin asked giving Red a look. "I can't make exceptions for everyone Red."

Red winced remembering that while he was accepted, he knew how to fight thanks to Pikachu's abilities and instincts.

Ethan had none at the moment.

"But he doesn't have anything in this world." Red tried but he felt like he was fighting a losing battle at this moment before he came up with an idea. "Does he have to be a student?"

Ozpin chuckled. "No he doesn't."

Red blinked from his tone. "Wait, you were going to invite him anyway?"

"I was." Ozpin said standing up. "The School Store needs someone to look after it, it should work for him."

Red grinned. "Thank you Professor." He turned to leave only to stop and turn back around. "Uh there's one more thing."

Ozpin looked curious. "Yes?"

"How does one unlock Aura?"

As those words left Red's mouth, Ozpin frowned.

In all honesty, he forgot about unlocking Red's aura.

He didn't even know if Red did have Aura coming from another world or all that.

"Considering you are now in my school, I'll see to unlocking it for you." Ozpin said standing up as he actually placed his cup of coffee down. "Step forward."

Red did so curiously as Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Unlocking your aura is an easy and painless process." Ozpin said to Red who was listening with rapt attention. "The only problem is when it is released for the first time before your body adjusts to it."

"Can it have bad side-effects?" Red asked cautiously.

Ozpin chuckled. "No, your body will adjust quickly but you will be tired after a few minutes." He said looking at Red. "You aura can power your speed, weaponry and strength like they do of the other students at this academy, what your aura does will be shown soon."

"Is there a way to choose what I can get?"

The spectled man shook his head. "No, everyone's aura is unique to them." He explained calmly. "Like how Ms. Rose's is speed and Ms. Xiao Long's is the element of fire you're will be something that will be unique to you and you alone. Now are you ready?"

Red gave a nod.

"Then close your eyes."

As Red did so, Ozpin began.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." Ozpin said in a low tone and Red felt him pushing something inside him, some sort of energy. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

Ozpin opened his eyes only for them to widen as electricity began to surge around as Red screamed in pain.

'_This is new._' Ozpin thought as he jumped back quickly to avoid being electrocuted as Red fell to his knees and he swore he saw the afterimage of a small yellow mouse next to him before a glow surrounded him.

It was a mixture of yellow and red.

"Two auras?" Ozpin asked in shock before he hummed in thought. "Then again, you are fused with a Pokemon so maybe its aura was unlocked to."

Eventually the electricity surrounding Red died down and he was gasping for breath and opened his eyes only instead of Pikachu's eyes they were his own red eyes.

"That's interesting." Ozpin said as Red pushed himself up.

"I thought you said it was painless." Red said holding his head, still glowing.

"It is." Ozpin said as Red gave him a look. "However you have two auras in you so it's possible they were both fighting for domination."

"Two aura's-." Red's eyes widened. "Pikachu!"

"My thoughts exactly." Ozpin said with a nod.

"So now what?" Red asked looking at his hands as the glow of aura died down.

"Now you rest as your body gets used to the aura." Ozpin said to him. "You'll learn overtime in how to control it and what your semblance is."

Red gave a nod as he walked out the door but he stopped. "Professor Ozpin?" He asked as the man looked at him. "Thanks."

Ozpin gave a nod as Red exited his office.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Red was staring at his hands as he listened to his teammates speaking around him.

They were curious in what happened to his eyes and he just told the truth.

His aura was unlocked.

Alright it was a part truth, but it was enough for them and now they had to get ready for the next day.

Tomorrow was a test to see where they all stood on skills in fighting with Professor Goodwitch observing them and they were all excited.

Ruby wanted to prove herself to be a great leader.

Weiss wanted to see how she stacked up.

Yang just wanted to fight someone.

Blake was curious to see how she would do.

Red would be lying if he said he wasn't interested but he wasn't using Kanto's Pride.

"Hey Red, are you going to use Kanto's Pride?" Ruby's voice broke through his thoughts and Red chuckled because he was literally just thinking about it.

"Sorry but I won't be." Red said looking at her. "I still need to learn how to fight with it properly before I attempt to use it in a spar, plus my electric attacks haven't let me down yet."

Weiss took that moment to speak up. "About that." Weiss gave Red a look as he blinked in confusion. "Just how do you do those electric attacks or turn your tail into steel if you didn't have your aura unlocked?"

Red blinked not expecting that and the other girls were giving him curious looks as well.

"It was just something I could always do." Red answered carefully. "I never really questioned it before to be honest."

Weiss looked a little annoyed by the answer. "So no dust?"

"Nope." Red shook his head.

Yang then gained a grin. "I wonder if what will happen if you got an electric crystal along with your attacks?"

That caused Red to wince.

He forgot to check out the dust store to get some crystals.

Then again he needs to earn some money first.

Seeing the wince, Blake put her book down. "We should all head to bed so we're good to go tomorrow." She said to them.

Red gave a sigh of relief as the others agreed and he quickly fell asleep as his head hit his pillow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"H-Huh?" Red blinked as he found himself in a dark room with screens around him. "W-Where am I?"

Looking at the screens, Red's eyes widened as he saw that they showed familiar images.

There was him receiving the Marsh Badge from Sabrina.

Charmeleon evolving into Charizard.

Pikachu refusing to evolve as he electrocuted the Thunder Stone away from him.

Becoming the Champion as Venasaur lifted him up with Vine Whip.

"What is this?" Red muttered as he saw other screens showing recent memories of him being in Remnant.

"Red!" A voice called out and Red turned to have something slam into his chest. "You actually showed up!"

"Wha?" Red looked down at the shape in his arms before his eyes widened. "Pikachu?"

"Hi." Pikachu greeted and Red used one hand to rub over his own head to see that Pikachu's ears weren't there.

"H-How?" Red asked looking at Pikachu.

"We're in our mind." Pikachu answered Red as he climbed onto his shoulder and Red smiled at the familiar feeling. "I've been trying to get you here the last few weeks, but until today I was unsuccessful."

"Really?" Red asked in surprise before seeing the screen showing his aura being unlocked. "Does our aura have anything to do with it?"

"I think so." Pikachu answered him. "While I haven't been able to communicate with you, I could see what you were doing and managed to intervene at some points."

"Like when I first used Thundershock against that guy that took me hostage on my first day here?" Red asked as Pikachu gave a nod.

"Yeah and when that mob chased you I managed to help you use Quick Attack." Pikachu responded to Red. "Whenever you were in trouble I had to focus to teach you to use the attacks needed."

"That actually explains quite a bit." Red said thinking about it before frowning. "Is that why I have cravings for Pecha Berries as well as saying Pika, randomly?"

"Yeah, that's from me." Pikachu admitted sheepishly before rubbing his cheek against Red's face. "But I'm happy you're here! It's been terrible not being able to communicate with you."

Red smiled as he gently removed Pikachu from his shoulder and gave him a hug.

"It was terrible not having you around." Red said to his best friend.

Then Pikachu smiled. "You want to play a game?"

"A game?" Red asked as Pikachu gently jumped out of his arms.

"Try to catch me." Pikachu shouted running off.

A little surprised by how Pikachu was acting, he grinned.

Right now he didn't care.

He had his best friend back.

Nothing could ruin this.

"Just you wait!" Red called out taking off after him with a laugh.

**To Be Continued...**

** Man it's been awhile but I hope you enjoyed this.**

** Ethan won't be a hunter because he is too young and while Ozpin makes exceptions, I doubt he would allow a thirteen year old teen with little to no combat experience or training into his school.**

** He will get some training as well over time but for now he's only support.**

** Once Blue and Dawn come in, Ozpin will have the four of them as a team as Red helps them adjust to combat.**

** Oh and he has his aura unlocked which allows him to be able to communicate with Pikachu who was the one who helped him use the attacks easily when they first merged.**

** One more thing, I recently posted two new stories.**

** Ultimate Scarlet Spider has one chapter and I will try to update it soon.**

** The CP Duelist: Tag Force has three chapters and is pretty good according to reviews.**

** So if you're interested in reading them then you can find them on my profile.**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** Pensuka: It will only get more interesting as time goes on.**

** Blazedragon94: Oh I have, it's where I had Ethan's personality come from.**

** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Nah it was a tie. As for Ethan learning to fight Grimm, he will overtime because I plan for Ozpin to teach him how to defend himself before he does join a team. His semblance will be a secret. That was the exact reason Dawn was going to be brought in.**

** Chromon: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed the stuff I put in the last chapter with Ethan's personality, the running shoes and the race. I will have Red, Ethan, Blue and Dawn become a team. (REDB pronounced REDuB, with Red as the leader)... It was all I can come up with besides someone suggesting BERD (Bird). And sorry but Weiss doesn't get any Lien due to not gambling earlier... I should've done that.**

** XBox432: In short distance yes, but Red combined the Running Shoes with Agility so he could keep up and thank you, interaction between the characters is the hardest in this story.**

** Ventusblade: It's no problem, I apologize for the delay in updating this story. Thank you for the compliment on making Red mesh well with the world of RWBY. Honestly when this story went through my head for the first time, I only typed it on a whim not expecting it to get so popular.**

** 24CarotCoal: Well I figured that Ruby would be competitive about her speed, right? And Red even though it wasn't a Pokemon Battle, he is competitive and wants to be the very best... Alright maybe just for Pokemon, but I figured having them race would bring out his competitive nature and give some more character development to Red. Good call on the dates, I may have that in one of the next few chapters. And I know what you mean about Ethan meeting them being believable, my brother skateboarded and tried to teach me, but I kept bumping into people and you'll find out about Velvet because the next chapter will be based on Jaundice... Oh and thank you for the explanation on the speed, it really made me think on this chapter as well as add to it.**

** Duskrider: As I said before, it's not Giovanii... Not that it's not a good twist, but it's been done to death whether it was Red or Ash. Who the father is though will shock a lot of people and thanks for liking the race idea.**

** Shugokage: Thank you.**

** Someguy: Huh, that may happen although a Ralts teleporting across dimensions? That's kind of hard to believe.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks, Chapter five was hard to do, especially because my computer didn't save it the first two tries with typing it and Team RRWBY will be suspicious of Red's abilities, although they've only known each other for about a week so they can't really interrogate him. But they will try to find out. And yes Dawn will have a Lucario.**

** NightMaster000: With what I have planned, Red will need all the help he can get. There will be some slight differences between Aura and Semblances, but more will be said on that in the story later on.**

** Ashuri Brighty: Thanks and sorry for the wait on updating, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** BANKAIZEN: Thanks.**

** ... Now for the Omake!**

Red and Ruby were waiting as Blake went to give the signal.

"On your marks." Blake said as Ruby grinned.

"You're going down." Ruby said in a teasing tone.

"Is that so?" Red asked cocking an eyebrow.

Blake looked between them. "Get set."

"I am the fastest runner alive." Ruby boasted.

Red smirked. "We'll see."

"..." Blake gave the signal. "GO!"

They took off, but they didn't get far as a car came to a stop in front of them causing the two to slam right into it and they fell back dazed.

"... Well that was a thing." Yang said not expecting the car.

"Arceus Damnit, I demand a redo!" Ethan said in frustration that he didn't win any Lien.

"I think we have bigger problems." Weiss said looking nervous.

"Why?" Yang asked as the car doors opened.

"That's my Dad's car." Weiss said looking at Yang. "And they just put two big dents in it."

"... He's understanding right?" Yang asked only to hear a shout.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO MY CAR?!**"

"Does that answer your question?" Weiss deadpanned.

"... You know, I can see who you got your temper from." Blake said looking at her.

"Oh shut it, Belladona."

**Alright, see you later.**


End file.
